Renversement de situation
by yotma
Summary: Que se serait il passé, si Tom Marvolo Riddle avait eu une famille convenable ? Voici enfin le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Renversement de situation.

Amandine, 23 ans, jeune expert-comptable spécialisée dans l'exonération fiscale de son état, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres afin de rentrer dans son petit appartement miteux qui contenait assez de place pour un lit, une télévision, une petite cuisine et summum du luxe, une salle de bain. Elle avait recherché d'autres appartements, mais ils étaient trop cher pour elle. Alors pour l'instant, elle y restait. Elle était en train de soupirer lourdement au pied de son immeuble limite insalubre quand un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années portant une étrange robe avec une cravate verte et argenté et un serpent brodé sur la poitrine apparut, évanouit sur le sol. Elle se précipita sur lui et vit du sang qui coulait d'une blessure à la tête. Elle se leva et demanda de l'aide, mais les passants continuaient à passer comme si cet enfant n'était rien pour eux. Un homme s'arrêta devant elle et lui dit :

-Ne vous occupez pas de lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Furieuse, elle le gifla violemment et siffla outrée :

_-_Vous êtes peut-être un monstre, mais pas moi. Je ne le laisserai pas comme cela.

Elle se baissa, prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son appartement afin de le soigner. L'homme se frotta la joue stupéfait, une moldue avait osé le gifler, lui un sorcier. Il fit demi-tour et partit en insultant les moldus et toutes leurs engeances. Amandine, dans sa chambre qui faisait salle à manger, salon et bureau, déposa doucement le petit garçon sur son lit et se mit en devoir de le soigner. Elle remercia son patron de l'avoir viré, comme cela, elle allait pour s'occuper exclusivement du bambin. Elle le déshabilla, le nettoya et le soigna. Puis elle lui mit l'un de ses t-shirts et un de ses caleçons, puis elle alla nettoyer les vêtements tachés de sang du garçonnet. Durant une semaine, le petit garçon fut dans le coma, elle le nourrissait, le cajolait, le chouchoutait. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, ça avait vraiment été le coup de foudre. Puis un matin, alors qu'elle lui caressait doucement et tendrement le front, elle le vit bouger, preuve qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Et en effet, il ouvrit un oeil et fut stupéfait en se trouvant dans une petite chambre miteuse, mais pourtant, il se sentait bien, et pour la première fois de sa vie, à l'abris. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Il s'étira en fermant les yeux, mais se figea quand il entendit un petit rire. En tournant la tête, il vit une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds ébourriffés qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle lui dit gentiment :

_-_Tu reviens de loin, cela fait une semaine que tu es dans le coma.

Nerveusement, il lui demanda :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Je me nomme Amandine Duprés. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

_-_Je m'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle. Répondit le petit garçon en s'assombrissant.

La jeune femme fronça un peu les sourcils et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ? Et que t'est-il arrivé ?

_-_C'est Franck Potter qui m'a lancé un expelliarmus et...

_-_Un quoi ?

_-_Un sort. Simplement parce que je suis à Serpentard et que lui est à Griffondor. Répondit le petit garçon en tentant héroïquement de retenir ses larmes.

La jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien, mais laissait le petit garçon parler :

_-_Il est en troisième année et moi je commence ma première. Je suis sa victime préférée. Je le déteste.

_-_Quel connard. Et tu ne peux rien faire ? S'échauffa la jeune femme qui sans le savoir venait de remonter à fond le moral du petit garçon.

_-_Tout le monde s'en moque. Répliqua l'enfant avec lassitude.

_-_Mais et tes parents, ils ne t'aident pas ? L'interrogea la jeune femme qui ne pensait pas que personne n'aidait ce garçon.

_-_Ma mère est morte et mon père l'a abandonné quand il a appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

_-_Une quoi !

Le petit garçon devint blême quand il comprit que la jeune femme loin d'être une sorcière comme il le pensait, était une moldue. Il s'affola et fondit en larme en lui suppliant :

_-_Vous ne direz pas que je vous l'ai dit, hein ? Si le ministère sait que je vous l'ai dit, j'irai en prison.

La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il ne mentait pas. C'était le seul don que la nature lui avait donné, elle savait quand on lui disait la vérité et ce petit bonhomme était totalement franc avec elle. Alors avec un sourire rassurant, elle lui répondit :

_-_Je ne dirais rien, personne ne saura jamais que tu m'as dis ton secret. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. Jura la jeune femme en faisant un signe sur sa poitrine.

Le petit garçon soupira de soulagement et raconta à la jeune femme tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais plus il parlait, plus il se sentait bien alors il continuait, il vidait son coeur meurtri de toute la douleur qui y était présente. Surtout, elle l'écoutait et ne l'interrompait pas pour rien. Quand il eut terminé de parler, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et elle lui apporta un bon repas. Il dévora ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et il alla se recoucher tandis qu'elle s'endormait près de lui, car il n'y avait pas de place sur le sol. Le lendemain, Tom se surprit à serrer le cou de la jeune femme bien réveillée qui ne bougeait pas pour ne pas le déranger. Le petit garçon fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait à personne, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Amandine le serra contre elle et lui dit :

_-_Tu veux essayer de te lever ?

_-_Oui.

Il fit quelques pas malabiles, puis alla dans la cuisine dévorer le petit déjeuné. Il savait que la jeune femme ne travaillait pas afin de le soigner et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il passa une autre semaine avec elle, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme décide d'aller faire des courses, le frigo était totalement vide. Tom n'ayant pas d'autre habits dû garder son uniforme tandis que la jeune femme papotait pour deux. Elle lui demanda avec discretion afin que personne ne comprenne ce qu'elle lui disait :

_-_Ca doit-être bien d'être un sorcier et de faire la magie.

_-_Oui, je suis heureux d'en être un, mais s'ils sont méchants avec moi. Répondit Tom avec un sourire rêveur, mais teinté de tristesse, sa colère s'était en partie évanouit en racontant tout à la jeune fille.

_-_Parce qu'ils sont jaloux de tes talents, mais regarde-toi, tu as onze ans et je suis sûr qu'à quinze ans, tu auras toutes les filles de Poudlard à tes pieds tellement tu es mignon.

Le jeune garçon devint tout rouge, il aimait beaucoup discuter avec cette jeune femme qui ne craignait pas la magie et même était heureuse pour lui, un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux semaines. Mais c'était les deux plus merveilleuses semaines de sa vie. Il avait été méfiant au début et pourtant sa magie lui hurlait de lui faire confiance, qu'elle pouvait l'aider même sans pouvoir magique. Tout en marchant, il se rapprochait d'elle et timidement, glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il eut un instant peur qu'elle le repousse, mais non, au lieu de cela, elle l'attira vers elle et le serra fort dans une étreinte plus fraternelle qu'autre chose. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, et recommencèrent à discuter. Ele était heureuse que le jeune garçon lui ait fait totalement confiance et elle voulait que cette confiance se renforce avec le temps. Elle réfléchissait de plus en plus sur la possibilité de l'adopter, d'avoir une famille avec lui. Elle ne le considérait pas comme son fils, elle était trop jeune, mais plutôt comme son petit frère. Elle se décida en voyant une jeune mère tenir la main de sa petite fille. Elle se tourna vers lui et... il disparut.

Amandine regardait stupidement l'endroit où était le petit garçon quelques secondes auparavant, puis elle se réveilla quand elle entendit du bruit qui ressemblait à une explosion. Là, elle paniqua, Tom avait peut-être voulu s'amuser et il était tombé sur des loubards, un tueur psychopathe... UN PEDOPHILE ! Elle se mit à l'appeler désespérément :

_-_Tom ! TTTOOOOMMMMMMMMM ! TOM, JE T'EN SUPPLIE REPONDS-MOI! Ô mon dieu, faites qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Elle chercha partout en continuant à l'appeler, puis dans une ruelle, elle entendit une voix un peu aigu qui ressemblait légèrement à celle de Tom. Elle se précipita vers l'origine de la voix et découvrit une dizaine d'hommes déguisés avec des masques blancs et des capes noirs. Ils parlaient à un homme de haute taille aux yeux rouges dans un visage blafard sans narines. Elle ne vit pas l'homme pâle faire un pas en arrière stupéfait en la voyant surgir, car elle appelait encore :

_-_TOM! TOM, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme et lui demanda sans voir qu'une des silhouettes allaient lui lancer un sort :

_-_S'il vous plait, vous n'auriez pas vu mon petit frère ? Il a onze ans, a des cheveux noirs, des yeux pourpres et il est entré à Poudlard, il est à Serpentard. Son nom c'est Tom Marvolo Riddle. Je vous en supplie, vous ne l'auriez pas vu. Il a dû vouloir s'amuser, c'est un sorcier et je suis sûr qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose. Ô mon dieu faite qu'il n'ait rien.

Voldemort sentit son coeur se serrer, lui qui pensait que la jeune femme s'était moquée de lui, alors qu'en fait elle se trouvait dans son futur. Etant moldue, elle ne pouvait le rejoindre là où il était. Enfin, sauf si on lui donnait un coup de main. Il se souvenait de ses deux semaines, le bonheur absolu et puis il était revenu à Poudlard et tout était redevenu comme avant. Il avait même cru un moment qu'il avait fait un rêve. Il en avait haït encore plus les moldus. Et voilà que celle qui l'avait fait souffrir le recherchait complètement paniquée sans savoir qu'elle se trouvait face au seigneur des ténèbres en personne que s'il le voulait, il pouvait la tuer en un claquement de doigt. Mais il réalisa aussi qu'elle pouvait empêcher beaucoup de choses et lui permettre d'avoir une vie différente, d'oublier son moldu de père et d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Il allait répondre quand l'un de ses mangemorts voulut lancer un sort sur la jeune femme. Instinctivement, il projeta le sorcier qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Il se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

_-_Partez maintenant et ne touchez pas à cette fille.

_-_Bien maître. Répondirent les sorciers en pensant qu'il allait s'occuper personnellement de la jeune moldue.

Quand les sorciers furent partis, Voldemort se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

_-_Tom est mort.

La réaction de la jeune femme le prit totalement à dépourvu, car elle s'évanouit. Il n'eut que le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne sur le sol. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il permit à ses larmes de couler, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il pleurait. Elle le considérait comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Il se souvint que le jour où il était revenu à Poudlard, elle s'était tournée vers lui comme pour lui annoncer quelque chose. Maintenant il savait quoi, elle voulait l'adopter, elle voulait lui donner une véritable famille, elle le voulait lui et personne d'autre. Il savait que si elle avait été dans le passé, il aurait été l'enfant le plus heureux de la terre. Au lieu de rester sur le carnage qu'allait devenir le centre de Londres, il transplana. Mais il ne vit pas un auror apparaître avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Ce dernier eut le temps de lancer un sort sur Voldemort avant qu'il ne disparaisse lui permettant de le suivre et ainsi de savoir où il allait. Il transplana lui aussi vers le lieu où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans savoir qu'il serait aux premières loges pour un virage en épingle à cheveux du destin.

Quand Voldemort arriva dans son QG, il alla dans sa chambre personnelle et coucha tendrement la jeune femme qui aurait pu changer sa vie. Il savait que son ennemi de toujours était à ses trousses, et il espérait qu'il allait arriver rapidement. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait créé une potion qui liée avec un certain rituel pouvait ramener n'importe qui et n'importe quoi dans le passé. Il alla chercher la potion, puis traça un pentagramme sur le sol avec des runes d'une complexité telles qu'elles auraient rendu neurasténique et suicidaire le plus friand des fans d'arts occultes. Quand il eut terminé, il transplana de nouveau et alla chercher les affaires de sa « soeur ». Il les réduisit toutes y comprit la petite twingo que le petit garçon qu'il avait été, trouvait si étrange et pourtant si magnifique. Il lança des dizaines de sorts dessus, afin qu'elle puisse rouler sans avoir à faire le plein, elle roulait sans essence, etc. Quand tout fut prêt, il réapparut dans son QG et découvrit Harry Potter qui le regardait avec haine la baguette pointée sur lui. Au lieu de se mettre en garde, le sorcier déposa un sac au centre du pentagramme et alla chercher Amandine. Harry le suivit et le découvrit d'une grande douceur avec cette jeune femme. Voldemort lui dit :

_-_Cette jeune femme, je l'ai connu quand j'avais onze ans. Elle aurait pu transformer ma vie, changer l'homme que je deviendrais. Elle m'a apporté plus de bonheur en deux semaines que dans toute une vie entière. Je veux l'amener dans le passé, dans mon passé afin de tout changer. Je ne serai peut-être plus le seigneur des ténèbres, et donc tes parents seraient encore vivants et tu serais Harry, simplement Harry Potter, un étudiant parmis d'autre et non le sauveur du monde sorcier.

_-_Pourquoi me dis-tu cela Tom ?

_-_Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Le sang d'un ennemi doit-être donné volontairement pour que le rituel fonctionne et surtout parce que comme elle est moldue, elle aura besoin d'un sorcier puissant pour l'aider.

_-_Tu veux que je partes avec elle ?

_-_Oui. C'est quelqu'un d'adorable, c'est comme si tout le bonheur qu'elle m'avait apporté durant ses deux semaines me revenait en mémoire, elle est un concentré de joie et de douceur. Tu as une chance de sauver le futur, ton futur.

Le terrible et sanguinaire seigneur des ténébres caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune fille et dit à Harry :

_-_Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps, alors, es-tu prêt ?

_-_Je... d'accord. Je l'aiderai.

_-_Merci. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Voldemort se tourna vers Amandine et lui tapota délicatement les joues pour la réveiller. La jeune femme sortit difficilement des limbes de l'inconscience pour voir l'homme à la tronche de serpent qui lui avait appris que...

_-_Oh mon dieu ! Tom. Non, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, dites-moi que je vais me réveiller et qu'ils sera là près de moi. Sanglota la jeune femme.

L'homme posa une main assez froide sur son épaule et lui dit :

-Il est mort, c'est vrai. Mais tu connais l'existence de la magie, donc tu sais que nous les sorciers pouvons faire des choses incroyables...

_-_Même ramener les morts à la vie ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un espoir fou au fond de ses yeux bleus.

_-_Heu... non, pas à ce point. Mais nous pouvons emmener quelqu'un dans le passé et donc tu pourras le sauver en l'aimant comme tu l'as aimé durant deux semaines. Répondit Voldemort avec un sourire ému. Dire qu'il aurait pû avoir une famille aimante avec elle, il avait une chance d'en avoir une et il n'allait pas la laisser filer.

_-_Je pars dans le passé ?

_-_Oui, soixante cinq ans en arrière, tu arriveras vers la fin de l'année scolaire, deux mois après le retour de Tom dans son époque.

_-_D'accord. Je pars quand ?

Voldemort eut un autre sourire ému et lui dit :

_-_Maintenant. Mais tu vas aller dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien, alors fait attention. Voici une bourse, tu demandes une somme et elle te donnera immédiatement ce que tu veux. Harry Potter t'aidera pour le monde de la sorcellerie, c'est un puissant sorcier. Voici tes affaires, elles ont été réduites. Harry pourra leur rendre leur forme normale.

_-_D'accord. Merci de me permettre de retrouver mon Tom.

_-_C'est un plaisir pour moi. Oh ! Une dernière chose, Tom se trouve à l'ophelinat de Westchapel!

_-_Merci, dès que je serai prête, je le tirai des griffes de l'administration. Et je vais le chouchouter et le dorloter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_-_Malheureusement, on ne peut pas rester éternellement là-bas, tu repartiras avec Harry Potter après la remise de diplôme des septième années. Précisa Voldemort qui aurait bien voulu que cette petite moldue le chouchoute jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quatre vingt quinze ans.

_-_C'est vraiment dommage. En tout cas, je ne veux pas rater un moment aussi important de sa vie, j'aurai bien aimé aussi être là, le jour où il viendra me présenter sa petite fiancée. Je parie qu'elle sera belle comme tout, parce qu'il est beau comme un coeur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit Voldemort rougir et avoir une étincelle de joie et presque de bonheur dans son regard rouge. Il comprit tout ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de bien s'ils réussissaient leur mission. Lui qui n'avait pas de parents, savait ce que pouvait ressentir un enfant quand il était aimé, mais il savait aussi que le bonheur du petit Tom serait parfait si en plus d'une mère, il avait un père pour le protéger et le soutenir. Il décida d'être ce père, et puis la petite moldue était vraiment très mignonne avec ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice, de douceur et ses courts cheveux blonds coiffés en pétard. Il vit Voldemort placer avec « tendresse » la jeune femme au centre du pentagramme, puis le seigneur des ténèbres commença le rituel :

_-Que le temps entrouvre ses portes pour défaire ce qui a été fait, que le mal devienne le bien, que le monstre devienne l'innocent, que l'ennemi devienne l'ami. _

Il tendit un couteau à Harry ainsi qu'un bol et lui dit :

_-Que le sang de l'ennemi volontairement donné soit la clé pour le passé. _

D'un signe de la tête, il enjoignit Harry à rejoindre la jeune moldue qui serrait ses affaires et la petite bourse contre son coeur. Elle regardait avec fascination ce que faisait l'homme. Il reprit le bol remplit de sang, tandis que le survivant soignait sa blessure d'un sort sans baguette. Il avait apprit la magie sans baguette après la mort de Dumbledore, et il réussissait à lancer l'Avada Kedavra sans sa baguette. Il vit le seigneur des ténèbres dessiner des runes encore plus complexes que les précédentes avec le sang. Puis il mit dans un chaudron le reste du liquide vital. La potion s'illumina tandis que le seigneur des ténèbres remplissait deux bols qu'il donna à Harry et à Amandine.

_-_Vous devez tout boire au même moment. C'est très important où vous risquez de errer dans les couloirs du temps.

_-_D'accord, quand ?

_-_Je vous dirais quand.

_-_D'accord !Répondit Amandine avec une confiance qui fit plaisir à Voldemort.

Il continua le rituel et retraça le pentagramme et les runes avec la potion puis aspergea les affaires que portaient Amandine, ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de Harry, il s'écarta et leur dit :

_-_Buvez toute la potion en une seule fois.

Les deux se regardèrent et en même temps avalèrent la potion. Au même instant, ils eurent la même réaction, une grimace de dégoût qui fit rire Voldemort. Harry ressentait les émotions du seigneur des ténèbres et il n'avait pas mal à sa cicatrice, c'était plutôt une sensation douce, reposante, bienfaisante. Il vit Voldemort lui faire un sourire où se trouvait le peu d'humanité qui lui restait et le vieux sorcier dit :

_-Que les portes du temps s'ouvrent pour deux voyageurs. Qu'ils arrivent le 12 juin 1938._ Changez le futur, changez-moi. Supplia le seigneur des ténèbres.

Les deux voyageurs s'illuminèrent en sentant qu'une chaleur montait dans leur corps en étant de plus en plus chaude au point qu'ils crurent avoir pris feu. Voldemort sentit les larmes couler quand il vit Amandine se tordre de douleur puis disparaître avec son pire ennemi afin de changer sa vie. Il murmura :

_-_Adieu grande soeur.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

Soixante cinq ans auparavant, Harry et Amandine se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle miteuse de Londres. La jeune femme pas du tout habituée sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir. Elle tourna la tête et vomit à longs jets contre une poubelle en métal. Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'aida par sa simple présence. Elle murmura :

-Nous sommes en 1938, dans un an la seconde guerre mondiale va commencer et avec elle son cortège de bombardement. Il faut que nous soyons dans l'arrière pays le plus vite possible.

-D'accord.

Elle se releva encore pâle, mais elle sentait que son cerveau fonctionnait à cent pour cent de ses possibilité. Elle lui dit :

-La première chose à faire, c'est aller à la banque et ouvrir un compte. Plutôt trois, un pour moi, un pour vous et le dernier pour Tom, et peut-être aussi un quatrième avec un nom différent comme cela on pourra toujours retomber sur nos pattes si on a le moindre pépin. Ensuite, acheter une maison proche de Poudlard.

-Il doit y avoir des maisons à prés au lard. Lui dit Harry qui était étonné par la facilité d'adaptation de la jeune femme qui avait l'air de savoir quoi faire à n'importe quel moment.

-Ensuite, on s'installera dans notre nouvelle maison... en 1938... Vous serez mon époux... Décida la jeune moldue.

-QUOI ! Mais je...

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. A cette époque cela ne se faisait pas qu'une femme soit seule. Donc vous serez mon époux monsieur Potter.

-Evans, Harry Evans. La famille Potter est puissante, et comme je viens du futur je ne peux pas prendre ce nom.

-D'accord Monsieur Evans ! Lui dit Amandine avec sourire.

-Bien madame Evans ! Répondit Harry en lui embrassant galamment la main, puis l'aida à ce relever.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les traces de vomissure sur les vêtements de la jeune femme, puis fit apparaître un verre d'eau afin qu'elle puisse se rincer la bouche. La jeune femme lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Plus j'en apprends sur la magie, plus j'adore ça.

_-_Venez, sortons de cette ruelle et allons à gringotts.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Gringotts est la banque des sorciers.

_-_Une banque ? Une banque avec de l'argent. Alors laissez-moi faire, l'argent ça me connait.

_-_D'accord.

Harry emmena la jeune femme sur la rue principale et lui dit :

_-_Chère madame Evans, bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse.

_-_C'est super génial.

Ils marchèrent dans la foule s'avançant vers un bâtiment blanc sans faire attention aux gens qui les regardaient avec suspicion, car le plus puissant des mages noirs faisaient régner la terreur dans le monde magique, Grindelwald. Ses adeptes faisaient de véritables carnages dans le monde magique, mais lui ne touchait pas le monde moldu, trop faible à son goût, il ne voyait pas le plaisir de les massacrer. Les gens avaient peur d'eux, car ils étaient habillés bizarrement. Mais les deux voyageurs temporelles s'en moquaient totalement et entrèrent dans la banque. Amandine s'arrêta brusquement devant et regarda avec stupeur la créature qui gardait les portes. Elle demanda à Harry :

_-_C'est quoi ça !

_-_C'est un gobelin, Amandine.

_-_Oh ! D'accord. Il n'y a pas de créature comme cela dans mon monde.

_-_Nous sommes dans le monde magique.

_-_Ah oui ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a des comptes à ouvrir.

Ils entrèrent dans la banque et Amandine observa avec attention les gobelins et chercha la perle rare, celui qu'elle pourrait embobiner facilement. Harry lui demanda :

_-_Vous faites quoi là ?

_-_Je cherche un pigeon, celui qui ne comprendra qu'il s'est fait avoir que quand je lui dirais et ce sera trop tard.

Elle eut un sourire un peu sadique quand elle vit un des gobelins qui avait l'air d'être plus jeune, donc plus naïf, plus crédule, moins prudent que les anciens et donc, elle pourrait avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle alla donc directement vers lui et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Un vieux gobelin, assit près du jeune, comprit immédiatement que le petit était tombé sur un être retors qui allait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il décida que cela lui permettrait de ne pas refaire la même erreur et de reconnaître ceux qui était vraiment dangereux. Il savait que c'était les moldus car ils étaient des magiciens de l'argent. Amandine lui dit gentiment :

_-_Bonjour, je me nomme Amandine Evans et voici mon époux Harry Evans. Nous souhaiterions ouvrir un compte commun.

_-_Mais biensûr.

Le jeune gobelin alla chercher des formulaires pour ouvrir un compte, et quand il revint, il vit la jeune femme en pleine négociation très ardue avec le directeur de la banque qui préférait que son employé ne fasse pas de boulettes. Les sorciers observaient avec stupéfaction cette moldue qui exigeait des taux de rémunération plus important que la moyenne. La négociation dura bien plus de cinq heures, le gobelin était fatigué, épuisé et pourtant la moldue avait toujours l'air d'être dans son élément, elle était en pleine forme et continuait à marchander. A la fin, le directeur accepta un taux record de onze et demi pour cent contre les deux habituelles et une ponction de deux noises par Gallions transféré au lieu des trois mornilles habituelles et cela pour quatre comptes sous quatre noms différents, le compte commun, celui pour Tom Elvis Evans, celui pour Harry Evans et le dernier pour Amandine Duprés.

Les sorciers étaient écoeurés, cette moldue réussissait à avoir ce qu'il n'avaient pas, un taux monstrueux et elle ne payait presque pas de commission pour ses virements. Quand le contrat fut signé, magique pour le gobelin et normal pour elle, Beurk le grincheux directeur de la banque lui demanda :

_-_Que faites-vous comme travail ?

Tous les sorciers étaient scandalisés, une femme ne travaillait pas, elle restait à la maison et s'occupait des enfants. Ils furent stupéfaits quand elle répondit :

_-_Je suis expert-comptable, spécialisée dans le truandage légale du fisc et aussi l'ouverture de compte. Mais on m'a renvoyé.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que j'ai voulu rester honnête et mon salaud de patron n'a pas apprécié.

_-_Vous ne voulez pas rester à Londres et travailler pour nous ?

_-_Non, avec la guerre qui se prépare, je préfère rester loin de Londres. Mais je vous remercie de votre offre. Je vais devoir vous laisser car mon époux et moi-même devons trouver un domaine où nous seront bien. Mais d'abord, puis-je avoir accés à nos coffres ?

_-_Bien sûr ! Voici vos clés, et suivez-moi.

Amandine et Harry, toujours aussi stupéfait, suivirent le gobelin qui les emmena dans les profondeurs de Gringott's. La jeune femme cacha son visage contre le torse d'Harry qui était ravi de l'aubaine. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il se retrouvait marié avec une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas la veille. Quand enfin le voyage en chariot fut terminé, ils arrivèrent devant le coffre 690. Amandine sortit difficilement du chariot furieusement accrochée à son « mari », puis donnant la clé au gobelin, ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide. La jeune femme sortit sa bourse en cuir et délassant le lien, elle l'ouvrit et dit :

_-_Je veux quatre vingt millions de Gallions, cent soixante millions de mornilles et trois cent vingt millions de noises.

Le Gobelin allait lui demander la raison de sa demande quand le montant qu'elle avait demandé jaillit de la bourse. En fait, il y avait un gallion, une mornille et une noise, mais avec un sort de duplication perpétuelle, le gallion, la mornille et la noise étaient toujours remplacés. En vingt minutes, le coffre fut rempli à ras bord et le gobelin dut augmenter trois fois la taille du coffre. Elle fit la même chose pour les autres coffres. Ensuite, ils retournèrent dans la salle d'accueil. Elle alla voir un gobelin qui avait l'air assez expérimenté et lui demanda :

_-_Faites-vous des cartes de crédits ?

_-_Des quoi ?

_-_Des cartes de crédits. Tenez, je vous montre.

Elle sortit son portefeuille et sortit sa carte visa. Le gobelin ouvrit de grands yeux, de même que les sorciers qui n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil. Il faut dire que la carte de crédit n'apparaîtrait que dans les années 50. Le gobelin lui dit :

_-_Non, nous n'avons pas de choses comme cela.

_-_Hein ! C'est fou, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi en retard. Pfffuu! Mais comment vous faites pour utiliser votre argent sans avoir à passer toutes les cinq minutes à la banque ?

_-_Heu... et bien...

Le Gobelin était rouge de honte tandis que les sorciers étaient très intéressés par ce que proposait la jeune femme et pas qu'eux, les gobelins aussi. Ils avaient vu rapidement la carte, mais étaient incapables de savoir comment ils pouvaient le faire et que elle-seule pouvait les aider à fabriquer cette nouvelle technologie. Les gobelins ne savaient pas si ils voulaient vraiment mettre en place ce système, car la jeune femme était assez retors pour être la grande gagnante de cette affaire.

La jeune femme bien loin de cette affaire de gros sous, décida d'utiliser une nouvelle fois sa bourse afin de pouvoir payer la maison de ses rêves. Elle ressortit de la banque suivit par Harry qui lui dit :

_-_Je sais maintenant qui voir si j'ai un problème avec mes impôts.

_-_Ça c'est sûr. Bon, essayons de trouver une agence immobilière.

_-_Si je me souviens bien, il y en avait une là-bas.

Il l'emmena vers une boutique un peu éloignée de la banque et la jeune femme fut ravie en voyant le choix de poupée qu'il y avait. Harry devint tout rouge en voyant que l'agence immobilière qu'il connaissait à son époque n'existait pas encore. Alors Amandine fit ce que tout bon moldu faisait pour trouver un magasin, elle erra comme une âme en peine, faisant du lèche-vitrine en adorant tout ce qu'elle voyait. Au bout d'une heure d'errance, elle découvrit une agence tandis qu'Harry soupirait de soulagement. Il commençait à en avoir assez de marcher comme cela sans savoir où il devait aller. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la boutique et la jeune femme alla directement voir le vendeur. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Bonjour, je voudr...

_-_Taisez-vous femme, vous n'avez pas le droit à la...

Il se tut brusquement quand Amandine furieuse lui fit une prise de judo et l'envoya embrasser le sol. Elle se releva et siffla folle de rage :

_-_Est-ce qu'un autre de ses paysans mal embouchés veut tromper sa femme avec le mur ?

Les sorciers étaient stupéfaits, une femme venait de toucher un homme. L'un des sorciers voulut lui jeter un sort, mais il se retrouva face au plus puissant des sorciers du monde qui, d'un négligeant geste de la main, l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Amandine se retourna et lui dit :

_-_Beau lancé.

_-_Merci, je me suis énormément entraîné pour y arriver. Bien, je vais le réveiller...

_-_Non, laissez-moi faire.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur la poitrine de l'homme, et le réveilla avec de grandes paires de claques pour le plus amusement d'Harry qui aimait bien la façon qu'utilisait sa « femme » pour réveiller les autres. A la fin, il la supplia d'arrêter, mais elle lui dit :

_-_J'arrêterai quand tu jureras sur ta magie de respecter les femmes et de ne pas les traiter comme la plus insignifiante des créatures. Je suis suffisament clair ou je dois recommencer la manière douce ?

Harry lui demanda :

_-_Et la manière forte, c'est quoi ?

_-_Je ne crois par qu'il apprécierait. Mon prof de musique l'a testé et il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital, maintenant ses élèves le surnomment Miss Wagner, les médecins n'ont jamais vraiment réussi à lui remettre les testicules en place.

Le sorcier devint blême et se mit à trembler alors que la jeune femme continuait à discuter tranquillement :

_-_Vous voyez, mon père est américain et ma mère française. Et mon petit papa était un navy seal et ma maman un tueur à la solde du gouvernement. Ils m'ont appris à me défendre et mon papa m'a appris les 99 manières de tuer un homme à mains nues.

Le sorcier faillit s'évanouir de terreur et préféra jurer tout ce qu'elle voulait plutôt que de se faire massacrer par cette moldue. Amandine se tourna vers les autres qui firent la même promesse. La jeune femme avec un grand sourire toujours assise sur la poitrine du sorcier lui lança pour bien l'écoeurer :

_-_Vous saviez, j'avais une fortune considérable à dépenser, mais comme vous m'avez très mal acceuilli, je vais aller voir autre part et je ferai en sorte que plus personne ne vienne dans cette boutique. En espérant que nous ne nous revoyons plus jamais.

Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les parties, puis sortit de la boutique la tête haute. Elle maudit cet homme, puis rechercha une autre agence qu'ils découvrirent proche de l'allée des embrumes. L'homme derrière le comptoire observa la jeune femme et comprit qu'elle n'était pas femme à se laisser faire et d'après les marques rouges sur ses phalanges, elle savait se battre et n'hésitait pas à utiliser d'autres moyens plus direct qu'une simple conversation. Il lui demanda :

_-_Bonjour madame, que puis-je pour vous ?

_-_Je souhaiterai acheter un domaine près de Poudlard.

_-_Bien.

Le vendeur lui apporta un classeur avec des photos et les caractéristiques des différentes demeures. La jeune femme observa avec attention les différentes maisons, la taille de leurs terrains et aussi les différents sorts qu'il y avait dessus. Elle demandait à Harry des précisions quand elle ne comprenait pas un sort. Elle voulait que son petit frère comme elle l'appelait soit à l'abris et que personne ne puisse lui faire du mal dans sa nouvelle maison. Mais cela ne se fit pas sans difficultés :

_-_Alors, il y a celle-là.

_-_Magnifique, mais elle se trouve où ?

_-_A Worshester !

_-_Et c'est où ?

Le vendeur lui montra une carte et lui montra l'endroit où se trouvait la propriété, puis elle lui demanda :

_-_Où se trouve Prés au lard ?

_-_Là !

_-_Mais ! C'est à l'autre bout du pays !

_-_Mais c'est une magnifique prorpiété.

_-_Mais elle est à l'autre bout du pays ! Non, j'en voudrais une autre, plus proche de Prés au lard !

_-_Bien ! Vous avez celle-là alors.

_-_Irk ! J'ai demandé une maison, pas un mausolée !

_-_D'accord, alors celle-ci ?

_-_Arrrrrrrrggggggg ! Mais c'est une ruine ! Ça couterai moins cher de la démolir pour en refaire une nouvelle ! Non, définitivement non.

_-_Celle-ci alors! Mais il y a un repousse-moldu !

_-_Un quoi !

_-_C'est un sort qui repousse les moldus ! Lui expliqua Harry.

_-_C'est génial, ça veut dire qu'à chaque fois que j'irai faire les courses, je ne pourrai pas rentrer dans ma maison ! Non, une autre.

_-_Celle-la ?

_-_Mais elle est moche ! On dirait un bouledogue ! Ah non !

_-_Bien, alors celle-là...

Au bout de presque trois heures de recherche et de fou rire pour Harry, elle tomba sur la perle rare. Un domaine de 1200 hectares boisés avec un lac et au pied du lac était construit l'immense manoir. Il n'y avait pas plus petit et pas plus sûr dans la région. La propriété venait juste d'être mise en vente, et le voisin le plus proche était intéressé par cette demeure. Amandine avec un sourire lui dit :

_-_Et bien, il ne va plus l'être, car je l'achète.

_-_Parfait. Soupira le vendeur.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

a

a

a

Toutes les maisons y étaient passées. Il avait voulu garder cette propriété pour la famille Potter, mais l'appat du gain avait été trop important et maintenant le manoir se retrouvait entre les mains d'une moldue qui trouvait les basilics trop mignons. Il lui fit signer les papiers et ouvrit de grands yeux quand la jeune femme lui paya rubis sur l'ongle ce qu'il lui demandait. Maintenant qu'elle avait le titre de propriété de sa nouvelle demeure, Harry et elle sortirent du chemin de Traverse. La jeune femme emmena l'auror dans une petite ruelle et lui dit :

_-_Vous pourriez rendre à ma voiture sa taille normale ?

_-_D'accord, alors sortez votre voiture.

_-_Ok !

Elle sortit la voiture modèle réduit et la déposa sur le sol, puis s'écarta ne sachant pas comment le sort allait fonctionner sur la voiture. Harry eut un petit rire en voyant l'air méfiant de la jeune femme. Il pointa sa baguette sur la petite voiture et lui rendit sa taille réelle. Il fut surpris en voyant une twingo vert acidulée à la place du jouet. La jeune femme se jeta sur elle et frotta sa tête dessus. Harry éclata de rire et lui dit :

_-_Et bien, c'est l'amour fou avec cette voiture.

_-_Oui, je l'ai acheté avec mes économies. Bien, cher monsieur Evans, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de monter dans cette humble automobile.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire puis entra dans la petite voiture et mit sa ceinture. Amandine, elle, se jeta carrément sur le volant et mit le moteur en route. Elle joua un instant avec la boîte de vitesse, puis elle démarra et fonça dans la circulation. Les gens observaient avec stupéfaction cette voiture microbienne qui se faufilait sans problème entre les grosses cylindrées. Ils regardaient cette voiture silencieuse et peu polluante. Alors qu'Amandine était arrêtée au feu rouge, elle baissa la vitre électrique et inséra un cd dans son autoradio. Les gens étaient effarés en écoutant thriller de Michael Jackson, surtout en 1938. Harry observait hilare les automobilistes et les piétons figées devant cette voiture qui avait 65 ans d'avance sur eux. Un policier qui s'approchait d'elle, eut un violent sursaut quand il entendit une voix métallique dire :

_-_Au prochain feu rouge tournez à gauche !

Enfin, le feu passa au vert et la petite voiture fila vers l'orphelinat. Quand ils arrivèrent, Amandine eut de la chance et trouva facilement une place de libre entre une ford T et une traction avant. Puis, suivit par Harry, elle entra dans le bâtiment en brique rouge qui cachait mal l'orphelinat de Westchapel. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le vieux batiment et allèrent directement voir le directeur. Le directeur lui it :

_-_Bonjour monsieur...

_-_Evans, Harry Evans et voici mon épouse Amandine Evans. Nous voudrions adopter un enfant.

_-_Mais bien sûr. Je vais vous les montrer.

_-_Pas n'importe lequel, nous voulons Tom Marvolo Riddle.

L'homme eut un air dégoûté et Amandine sut immédiatement comment agir avec lui. Elle lui dit avec hauteur et froideur pour la plus grande stupeur d'Harry :

_-_Nous avons entendu parler de lui et nous aimons beaucoup les fortes têtes. Les enfants sont comme les chiens, il faut un bon dressage pour qu'ils ne restent pas de simples parasites.

_-_Vous avez tout à fait raison. Venez dans mon bureau, nous allons signer les papiers d'adoption. Où va-t-il loger ?

_-_Le grenier, et encore se serait trop bien pour lui.

_-_Vous avez bien raison. Cet enfant doit-être mâté.

Avec toujours cet air supérieur sur les traits de son visage, elle signa les papiers, de même qu'Harry qui voulait savoir la raison de son comportement. Quand tout fut prêt, Amandine prétexta une réunion importante et ils repartirent tous les deux afin d'aller dans leur nouveau domaine et préparer la venue de leur fils, Tom Marvolo Evans. Amandine conduisait assez vite sur la route, doublant sans problème les voitures et les convois, quand Harry lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Simplement parce que si on avait dit qu'on voulait l'aimer, il nous aurait mis des batons dans les roues, alors que si on disait que c'était pour lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde, il nous aurait aider.

_-_Tu es vraiment maligne.

_-_Je n'ai pas de magie, alors je compense comme je peux.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et même l'aurore s'approchait quand ils arrivèrent devant leur nouvelle demeure. Amandine sortit de même que Harry de la voiture et s'approcha du portail afin de l'ouvrir quand une voix froide résonna dans le matin levant :

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-_Je me nomme...

_-Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?_

_-_Je me nomme Amandine Duprés.

_-_Harry James Potter. Mais dans cette époque, nous nous faisons appeler Evans, c'était le nom de ma mère.

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_

_-_Nous venons d'acheter ce domaine afin d'y élever l'enfant que nous venons d'adopter.

_-Il n'est pas là !_

_-_Il arrivera dans une semaine. A la fin des cours de Poudlard.

_-Bien, alors vous êtes les bienvenues._

Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement de métal torturé. Harry et Amandine retournèrent dans la voiture et entrèrent dans le domaine. Les portes se refermèrent lentement, bruyamment. Leurs nouveaux voisins qui avaient l'habitude du silence, sursautèrent en entendant le grincement des gongs. Amandine roula quelques minutes, puis ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'immense demeure. Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, ils découvrirent près de cinquante elfes de maison qui les saluaient avec énormément de respect. Amandine s'agenouilla devant l'une des créatures et avant de pouvoir dire quoique se soit, Harry lui dit :

_-_C'est un elfe de maison.

_-_Mais...

_-_Ils aiment travailler et c'est leur uniforme.

_-_Non, je ne veux pas.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Je veux et j'exige qu'ils soient habillées.

Les elfes l'observaient avec une stupéfaction douloureuse. Harry lui dit :

_-_Un elfe de maison devient libre quand on lui donne des vêtements, mais cela veut dire aussi qu'ils doivent quitter la maison.

_-_N'importe quoi! Ils seront habillés et continueront leur travail ici.

Les elfes eurent un soupir de soulagement. Avant que la jeune femme puisse dire quoi que se soit d'autre, les elfes prirent leurs bagages et les installèrent dans l'ancienne chambre des maîtres. Amandine et Harry les suivirent et devinrent tout rouge en découvrant leur nouvelle chambre. C'était une pièce immense et très chaleureuse, mais il n'y avait qu'un lit et pas une once de canapé en vue. Ils allaient devoir dormir dans le même lit. Amandine était complètement épuisée et décida donc d'aller prendre une douche, de se changer et ensuite, de se coucher. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Harry découvrait le lieu où ils allaient dormir quand Amandine revint habillée d'une fine nuisette de soie qui ne cachait pas grand chose des formes de la jeune femme, mais au lieu d'aller se coucher, la jeune femme fouilla dans la comode et repartit vers la salle de bain avec un tas de vêtements. Quand elle revint, elle était habillée d'un jogging informe et d'un t-shirt dans le même état. Elle bailla comme un hippopotame et se coucha au bord du lit. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Harry eut un léger sourire, la jeune femme devait vraiment être épuisée pour s'endormir aussi vite. Il prit lui aussi des affaires, prit une douche et alla se coucher au bord opposé à la jeune femme.

Ce fut des oiseaux gazouillants qui les réveillèrent, ils avaient dormi le reste de la nuit, la journée complète, encore la nuit. Amandine s'étira de tout son long, puis elle se leva d'un bond et après s'être habillée de vêtements aussi informes que ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour dormir, elle sortit de la chambre non s'en avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Harry qui grogna une réponse incompréhensible. La jeune femme quant à elle, décida d'aller trouver la chambre pour Tom et de la préparer à son arrivée. Elle fouilla toutes les pièces, dans tout le manoir, elle voulait que la chambre soit grande et assez proche de leur chambre à eux, mais pas trop non plus. Elle avait marqué de post-it les chambres qu'elle considérait comme potable pour son frère et quand Harry sortit à son tour de la chambre, il découvrit que toutes les portes étaient marquées par une bout de papier. Il lui demanda :

_-_Vous faites quoi ?

_-_Je cherche une chambre pour mon petit frère.

_-_Je vais vous aider.

Ils cherchèrent toute la matinée et se décidèrent pour une chambre au bout du couloir qui avait sa salle de bain, son bureau personnel et même une petite pièce qui pouvait servir à faire des potions. Maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé la pièce, il fallait la meubler. Là se fut une grosse dispute entre eux, il voulait des meubles modernes, elle préférait l'ancien. Il voulait qu'ils soient plutôt sombres, elle voulait qu'ils soient plus colorés, elle voulait des posters, il voulait des tableaux. Les elfes de maison furent stupéfaits en entendant le couple se disputer violemment pour un tapis, un bureau, une chaise et un canapé. L'aménagement de la pièce dura une semaine, une semaine de calvaire pour eux qui apprenaient peu à peu à se connaître. Ils étaient aussi obstinés l'un que l'autre, lui voyait qu'elle était plus douce et sensible, mais elle avait la tête sur les épaules et si elle avait été une sorcière, elle se serait retrouvée à Serpentard, car elle utilisait son don sur la physionomie des gens pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et il découvrit surtout qu'elle parlait en dormant et quand il posait une question, elle y répondait avec franchise. Elle découvrait qu'il était un homme brisé qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance, un homme au sombre passé et qui considérait qu'il n'avait pas d'avenir. Un homme aux prunelles vides de sentiments et d'émotion comme s'il était déjà mort au fond de lui. Elle sentit plus d'une fois son coeur se serrer en lisant cette abscence d'émotion dans son regard émeraude. Quand ils ne se disputaient pas pour la chambre, ils se disputaient pour le coin où ils allaient dormir. C'était toujours Amandine qui déclenchait les bagarres tout simplement pour être sûr que l'homme en face d'elle était toujours en vie. Une nuit qu'elle ronflait bienheureusement, Harry se tourna vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez toujours avec moi ?

_-_Pour vous forcer à vivre. Pour qu'il y ait autre chose que du vide dans votre regard.

_-_Merci.

A partir de ce moment, il y eut de moins en moins de disputes, car Harry faisait énormément d'effort pour être plus ouvert pour montrer plus de sentiment. De plus, il apprenait de plus en plus à connaître Amandine et découvrait une jeune femme extrêmement tolérante qui prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans son coeur. La jeune femme était ravie et cela se voyait à son regard pétillant de joie de vivre et à son sourire assez communicatif. Le jour où le Poudlard express devait arriver en gare de Londres, la jeune femme fut intenable. Elle courait dans tous les sens et même les elfes de maison commençaient à en avoir assez. A la fin, elle attrapa la main d'Harry et se mit à le tirer vers la voiture :

_-_Viens, on doit aller le chercher.

_-_On a le temps.

_-_N'oublie pas les embouteillages et puis on est assez loin de Londres.

_-_Bon d'accord.

_-_Je vais aller chercher les copies que tu avais fait des papiers d'adoption.

Ils montèrent en voiture et quittèrent leur domaine afin d'aller vers Londres. Ils passèrent devant une immense demeure avec un portail où se trouvait les armoiries de la famille, un lion mordant un serpent à la tête. Ils doublèrent une grosse rolls qui avançait lentement, élégament et Amandine ne se gêna pas pour les klaxonner et leur mettre un vent pas possible. Grâce aux différents sort qu'avait lancé Voldemort, ils arrivèrent en moins de trois heures à la gare de King Cross. Amandine gara la voiture et fonça vers les voies. Harry lui dit :

_-_Le Poudlard Express se trouve voie neuf trois quart.

_-_Tu m'y emmènes ?

_-_D'accord.

Harry prit la main de son « épouse » et l'entraîna entre les voix neuf et dix. Arrivé là, il fonça droit vers un pilier en pierre. Amandine ferma les yeux attendant le choc, mais il n'y eut rien. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une autre voie différente des autres. Il y avait déjà du monde qui attendait leurs enfants. Amandine était surexitée et Harry se retenait difficilement de rire en voyant la jeune femme faire les cent pas. Puis elle entendit un sifflement et s'exclama :

_-_Le train arrive.

_-_Tu en es sûr ?

_-_Oui, je viens de l'entendre et...

Elle se tut quand elle vit arriver au ralentit une locomotive d'un rouge flamboyant avec écrit « Poudlard Express ». Là, son excitation ne connut pas de borne et elle chercha partout son Tom. Elle le vit prêt à descendre en premier du train. Alors elle plaça d'office les papiers d'adoption sous le nez et attendit la réaction.

o

Le jeune garçon avait encore eut une année difficile, il avait fait un rêve merveilleux où une jeune femme l'avait aimé comme une soeur. Mais cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et le réveil avait été brutal. Franck Potter n'avait jamais été aussi monstrueux avec lui. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de quitter le train en premier, il ne pourrait rien lui faire, puisqu'il y aurait ses parents et lui devrait retourner dans ce maudit orphelinat moldu. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux quand, il vit des chaussures étranges qui bloquaient le passage et un papier bizarre qu'on lui mettait sous le nez. Intrigué, il commença à lire. Il ne comprenait pas qui était cette Amandine Evans et ce Harry Evans et pourquoi son nom était devenu Tom Marvolo Evans et plus Riddle ? Il ne comprenait plus jusqu'à ce que son tout petit espoir d'être un jour adopté revienne en force. Ça y était, quelqu'un avait voulu de lui. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui portait les chaussures, et découvrit la femme de son rêve. Elle était vivante, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il poussa un hurlement de joie et se jeta dans les bras d'Amandine en pleurant de bonheur. Il ne reviendrait jamais plus dans cet orphelinat pourri. Il allait avoir un père et une mère. Les autres élèves se demandaient ce qu'il se passait et un professeur s'approcha et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Riddle ?

_-_Evans ! Répliqua Amandine.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Evans, il se nomme Tom Marvolo Evans. Nous l'avons adopté il y a une semaine et maintenant, nous allons faire un tour au chemin de traverse et puis nous retournons à la maison.

_-_La maison ! Je vais avoir une maison ?

_-_Et une chambre rien que pour toi. Harry et moi nous nous sommes bagarrés pour qu'elle soit magnifique.

Les larmes continuaient à couler le long des joues de Tom quand un élève de première année se pointa et persifla :

_-_Alors Riddle toujours orphelin.

Amandine murmura :

_-_C'est qui ?

_-_Franck Potter. Il ne fait que m'embêter.

_-_Attends, tu vas voir.

Avec un grand sourire elle s'exclama :

_-_Toujours pas mué ? Et ben dis donc, je commence à avoir des doutes quant à ton sexe. Francesqua. Ça a été un immense plaisir de discuter avec toi petite fille, mais je dois aller acheter certaines choses pour mon fils, dont ses onze derniers anniversaires et noël. Oh! Tu devrais mettre une jupe, ça t'irai beaucoup mieux que les pantalons.

Harry qui avait fait rétrécir la malle de son fils adoptif, pouffait de rire tandis qu'Amandine prenait la main de Tom et l'emmenait loin de son pire ennemi. Franck était fou de rage surtout que tous les serpentards présent se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, car des aurors surveillaient le train afin de lutter contre une possible attaque du mage noir. Tom bien loin de cette rage, suivait Amandine et la regardait avec fascination voir même adoration, il avait encore peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Harry pouffait doucement de rire en voyant l'air éblouit du petit garçon. Il se croyait vraiment dans un rêve et le chevalier venait le délivrer. Harry lui entoura l'épaule et murmura :

_-_Tom, il va falloir m'aider.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce qu'elle va vraiment vouloir acheter tout ce qu'elle a dis qu'elle achéterait et il n'y a pas assez de place dans la voiture pour tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda d'une petite voix :

_-_Elle veut...

_-_Te chouchouter.

Le petit garçon eut un grand sourire et suivit tout content ses nouveaux parents. Brusquement Amandine s'arrêta et lui dit :

_-_Si un jour ton directeur se radine dans notre maison, dis-lui bien que nous te traitons horriblement mal. Tu es utilisé comme un esclave et tu dors dans un... heu...

_-_Placard ! Termina Harry.

Tom éclata de rire et comprit que c'était pour que personne ne vienne le reprendre. Il se colla à Amandine et à Harry heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il prit la main d'Amandine, celle d'Harry et avança dans la foule un sourire immense fendait son visage. Ils sortirent bientôt de la gare et Tom vit un attroupement. Amandine poussa un soupir et s'exclama :

_-_Allez, écartez-vous les gueux ! Alors, vous bougez, bande de bouseux !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, mais tous reprirent l'observation de la voiture. Amandine prit les clés et déclencha l'ouverture automatique des portes. Les bouseux des années 1938 poussèrent des cris de terreur quand les warning s'allumèrent prouvant que les portes étaient ouvertes. Amandine propulsa un des voyeurs loin de son coffre et demanda à Harry de mettre la malle rétrécie dans le coffre. Elle entendit les cris de stupeur des gens quand ils virent la profondeur malgré la petite taille de la voiture. Ensuite, elle claqua la porte-arrière ouvrit la porte passager et demanda à Tom d'aller à l'arrière. Puis, elle lui montra comment attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Harry qui s'assit sur le siège passager, lui dit :

_-_Quand elle va se mettre à conduire, tu comprendras pourquoi tu dois la mettre.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête tandis qu'Amandine se mettait devant le volant et mettait sa ceinture. Elle ferma les portes et ouvrit la fenêtre en appuyant sur un seul bouton. Tom lui demanda :

_-_C'est de la magie ?

_-_On peut dire ça comme cela, c'est un miracle de la fée électricité. Bon accrochez-vous, on va au chemin de traverse, il y a quelques trucs que je voudrais acheter et tu m'aideras à en porter un peu, hein, mon canard en sucre.

_-_Aïe, ça commence ! Soupira Harry. Tom pouffa de rire en comprenant la raison pour laquelle Harry avait l'air aussi effondré, c'est lui qui allait devoir porter tous les achats de la jeune femme.

Amandine appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur faisant ainsi rugir le moteur. Les badauds s'écartèrent de la voiture, de peur d'être écrasé, puis la petite twingo partit à toute allure, se faufilant facilement dans la circulation. Tom comprit pourquoi il devait mettre sa ceinture, la jeune femme était un véritable danger public avec une voiture. En moins de dix minutes, ils étaient garés devant le chaudron baveur. Harry reprenant sa respiration et Tom son calme. Le survivant dit au futur seigneur des ténèbres :

_-_Et encore, elle allait pas vite.

_-_Je préfère le train. Gémit Tom blême.

Amandine ouvrit en grand la porte et s'exclama devant tous les sorciers :

_-_Pfffuuuu! simplement pour un petit excés de vitesse. Bande de femelette.

_-_Même pas vrai. S'insurgea Tom.

Il se calma quand il vit le sourire amusé de la jeune femme. Il éclata de rire en comprenant qu'elle le faisait marcher. Il l'aimait comme sa soeur, même plus et Harry, il voulait le voir plus comme un grand frère, enfin, pour le moment. Il aurait ainsi une famille qui le protègerai. Quand ils furent sur le chemin de traverse, elle alla directement à la ménagerie magique. Tom lui demanda :

_-_Tu veux acheter quoi grande soeur ?

_-_Tout. Répliqua Amandine.

_-_C'est pire que ce que je craignais ! Soupira Harry.

_-_Allez mon doudou !

_-_Je veux bien canard en sucre et encore, mamour ça passe encore, mais pas doudou. Je suis un auror et l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ma génération alors aies un peu de respect, d'accord !

_-_Comme tu veux mamour !

_-_Pffffuuuuuu ! Qu'est ce que t'a à ricanner bêtement ? Siffla Harry en regardant Tom qui s'esclaffait. Tu vas me le payer.

Tom devint blême et fit un pas en arrière, mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras sans qu'il ne ressente la moindre douleur et siffla :

_-_Pour avoir oser te moquer de moi, tu devras... porter la moitié des achats de ta soeur !

Tom qui avait cru se faire battre soupira lourdement de soulagement. Harry lui dit :

_-_Ne soit pas heureux, elle serait capable d'acheter la moitié du chemin de traverse.

Amandine dans le magasin courait presque dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait pas quoi acheter. Elle sortit un instant, attrapa le bras de Tom et l'embarqua à l'intérieur. Elle lui dit :

_-_Bon, tu es à Poudlard, donc, tu dois avoir une chouette pour pouvoir papoter avec nous et un animal de compagnie pour pouvoir le chouchouter et...

_-_Un seul animal.

_-_Deux.

_-_Un !

_-_Deux !

_-_...

Tom observait le couple se disputer, le vendeur s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

_-_Se sont tes parents ?

_-_Heu... oui. Se sont mes parents. Ma... ma mère veut m'offrir deux animaux, une chouette et un autre animal et mon... mon père ne veut m'en offrir qu'un seul. Je me demande lequel va gagner.

Après une dispute de vingt cinq minutes, ce fut Amandine qui gagna en utilisant son arme la plus dévastatrice. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes de façon tellement convainquante qu'Harry paniqua et accepta deux animaux. Tom eut donc le droit d'avoir un hibou et un chat. Harry, prit un hibou et Amandine prit un hibou, un oeuf de phoenix, une portée de chaton, deux chiens, trois serpents, un oeuf d'hyppogriffe, un bébé tigre, un bébé panthère, un aigle et une tortue. Tom était mort de rire, Harry soupirait bruyamment et Amandine cajolait ses nouveaux animaux. Harry lui demanda :

_-_Et on les met où ?

_-_Et bien à la maison, qu'est ce que tu crois. Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais aller d'un endroit à un autre sans problème, non !

_-_Heu... oui, c'est le transplanage. Répondit Harry.

_-_Et bien, pendant que tu transplanages, nous on va chercher des livres.

_-_Que... que... JE NE SUIS PAS UN LIVREUR ! Rugit Harry.

_-_Calmes-toi mamour, tu fais peur à nos nouveaux compagnons. S'exclama Amandine.

Harry soupira lourdement, puis transplana chez eux. Il fit plusieurs voyages, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'à chaque fois, il y avait un nouvel animal. Tom pouffait de rire, car Amandine en avait acheté d'autres dont un minuscule dragon qui ne pouvait rester dans la nature sans se faire bouffer. La petite bête avait fondu pour Amandine et elle aussi. Puis quand Harry emmena le dernier animal, ils allèrent faire un tour dans une librairie qui venait juste d'ouvrir ses portes, Fleury et bott. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois quand Amandine fit une razzia dans les livres. Elle en prit des dizaines sur des domaines variés, elle voulait que son Tom ait de bonnes notes et puisse ainsi trouver facilement un travail à la fin de ses études. Harry se retrouva donc à porter une dizaine de sacs horriblement lourds. Et comme il avait les mains prises, il ne pouvait plus se défendre face aux attaques de la jeune femme qui n'avait aucun scrupule à le tripoter. Quand les courses furent terminées, Harry laissa tomber avec soulagement les paquets dans le coffre de la voiture. Il s'affala sur le siège passager, mais Amandine le prit par le bras et lui dit :

_-_Tu avais dit qu'il y avait un glacier, j'ai envie de manger une glace avec ma nouvelle famille.

Harry soupira lourdement, mais suivit, avec un Tom hilare, la jeune femme qui fit une tête de trente kilomètre quand elle découvrit que le glacier n'existait pas encore. Harry aussi était dégouté, il aimait beaucoup cet endroit et donc faute de glacier, ils décidèrent de retourner chez eux. Amandine conduisit normalement, mais dès qu'elle fut sortit de la ville, elle fila droit vers leur nouvelle demeure. Au bout de plus de six heures de route, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils passèrent devant le domaine de leur voisin et Tom en voyant les armoiries dit :

_-_C'est la maison des Potter. Il fait que de se vanter de sa famille, de sa richesse. Pffuuuuu !

_-_Mon cher petit frère. Sache que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Tu peux être multimilliardaire, mais si tu es seul, tes milliards ne peuvent être des amis ou des confidents.

_-_Tu as raison, ma... grande soeur. Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils habitaient là.

_-_On s'en moque, de toute façon, ce n'est pas notre maison. La notre, c'est celle d'à côté.

_-_On est voisin avec les Potter ?

_-_Et oui. Bon on va passer devant Ivan.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Ivan, c'est le nom que j'ai donné au lion qui garde la maison.

Ils passèrent lentement le portail et Tom entendit dans sa tête une voix grave dire :

_-Bienvenue chez vous, jeune maître._

Tom sentit, de nouveau, les larmes couler le long de ses joues, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait une maison, un foyer, un endroit où il serait heureux de vivre, où il élèverai ses enfants, qu'il aimerait sa femme. Il regarda avec bonheur le domaine qui s'étendait devant lui. Amandine s'exclama :

_-_Ivan, tu pourrais fermer la porte, on attend pas de visiteur.

_-D'accord._

Le portail se referma et la voiture cahota tranquillement sur le vieux chemin de terre défoncé. Quand la twingo s'arrêta devant l'entrée, Harry vit un homme les attendre. Tous les trois sortirent, de même que les animaux qu'Harry n'avait pas amené ici. Les plus jeunes restèrent près de Tom, les oiseaux se rendirent dans la volière ou dans les arbres qui jouxaient la maison. Amandine accompagné d'Harry, de Tom et de tous leurs animaux, s'avança vers l'homme et lui demanda :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Je me nomme William Potter. Je suis votre plus proche voisin. Sachez que j'avais des vues sur cette maison et même un contrat avec celui qui vous l'a vendu.

_-_Malheureusement, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de vendre cette maison. Vous avez la votre, j'ai la mienne. Je veux élever mon fils dans le meilleur environnement. En un mot, c'est non. Bonjour chez vous.

Elle lui fit savoir que la conversation était close et l'homme blanc de rage quitta le domaine d'Amandine en coup de vent. Quand il passa devant l'époux de cette sale moldue, il croisa un regard vert rempli d'incompréhension, de stupeur, d'horreur, de douleur et de mépris. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son grand-père ou plutôt son arrière-grand-père était un connard de la pire espèce et lui qui croyait naïvement que tous les Potter étaient des gens bien, il tombait de haut. Il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire, il se rapprocha d'Amandine et passa un bras autour de sa taille la protégeant inconsciemment du monde extérieur. Il sentit qu'il allait bientôt y avoir des problèmes de voisinage. Il se tourna vers la maison et s'exclama :

_-_Margaret, peux-tu mettre en place les plus puissantes protections?

Tous sentirent une puissance phénoménale se mettre en place et les protections s'installèrent. Tom se tourna vers ses tuteurs et leur demanda :

_-_C'est qui Margaret ?

_-_La maison. Ta soeur donne des noms à tout ce qu'elle rencontre. Les deux lions à l'entrée, c'est Ivan et Ivon et quant à la maison, c'est Margaret. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme cela.

Tom pouffa de rire surtout quand son tuteur lui dit :

_-_Le plus fou, c'est qu'ils obéissent à ce nom maintenant. Si tu leur dit : toi viens, ils n'obéiront pas, mais si tu dis Ivon, viens s'il te plait. Ils arrivent en courant. Allez, tu dois être fatigué après cette journée. Bon, on va demander aux elfes de maison d'amener tes affaires dans ta chambre.

_-_Ma chambre !

_-_Bien sûr. Oh! Pour les elfes, ils sont tous libres, mais ils travaillent ici pour leur plaisir.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Suis Amandine, elle te montera ta chambre et tu vas pouvoir aller te coucher. Si tu as faim, tu n'auras qu'à demander à un des elfes un petit truc à manger.

_-_Merci, Harry.

_-_De rien petit. Allez, va dormir.

_-_Bonne nuit. Bailla le jeune garçon complètement épuisé par sa journée d'enfer avec sa soeur.

Il remarqua qu'il y avait des animaux partout. Ils s'étaient appropriés la maison, comme lui allait le faire. Il suivit la jeune moldue qui l'amena à sa chambre. Le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillé quand il vit la taille de la pièce. Le lit était énorme, ce n'était pas une chambre, mais bien un appartement au complet. Il fureta un peu et découvrit même un laboratoire de potion. Il retourna dans le petit salon et se jeta au cou d'Amandine trop heureux par cette nouvelle vie qui lui souriait. Après un calin de vingt minutes, il alla prendre sa douche, puis entra dans le lit et se coucha heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, de vivre. Il dormit comme une souche et se réveilla fort tard étonné de ne pas entendre le directeur de l'orphelinat lui hurler dessus ou le battre pour s'être réveillé en retard. Quand il ouvrit un oeil, il découvrit une chambre immense et tout ce qui lui était arrivé la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il dégringola les escaliers et découvrit Amandine et Harry serrés l'un contre l'autre s'embrassant enfin langoureusement. Il rougit un peu, puis décida de visiter le manoir. Il croisa des elfes de maison qui avaient tous des habits et étaient un peu nerveux. Tom leur dit :

_-_Vous allez vous y faire, je suis sûr que vous allez vraiment être heureux comme moi je le suis ici.

_-_Vous avez raison jeune maître. Répondirent les petites créatures avec un sourire franc.

Les elfes préparèrent un somptueux petit déjeuné à Tom. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il mangeait ainsi hors de Poudlard. Il fit bombance et quand son ventre fut prêt d'exploser, il sortit de table non sans remercier les elfes qui lui firent des tas de coubettes. Avant que le jeune garçon puisse sortir de sa salle à manger, il fut pris dans l'étreinte douce de sa grance soeur. Qui lui embrassa la joue et le haut du crâne. Elle lui murmura doucement :

_-_Tu as bien dormi mon Tommy ?

_-_Oui, j'ai vraiment été surpris, c'était la première fois que je pouvait faire la grasse matinée sans me faire battre et... Il se tut quand il sentit sa soeur trembler de tout son corps.

Brusquement, elle le lâcha et fut rattrapé de justesse par Harry. Elle avait l'air furieuse et se tortillait dans tous les sens. Le survivant s'écria :

_-_Margaret, bloque les portes. Empêche Amandine de sortir.

Immédiatement les portes furent bloquées alors que la jeune femme se déchaînait dessus. Harry soupira et expliqua à Tom :

_-_Elle a l'intention d'aller tuer ton ancien directeur pour avoir lever la main sur toi.

_-_NON ! Ne le fais pas. Si tu vas en prison, alors je serai à nouveau tout seul et ils me reprendront.

Amandine se calma instantanément et se précipita sur Tom pour le consoler. Elle le serra contre elle et murmura :

_-_Je suis désolée, mais quand on s'attaque à toi, c'est plus fort que moi, je veux tout casser et le faire payer.

Tom heureux comme tout, bien qu'encore effrayé, se pelotonna un peu plus contre elle. Il aurait pû se rendormir, mais il n'était pas du tout fatigué et même pêtait la forme. Il voulait sortir et jouer. Harry sentant la volonté de son fils adoptif assassin de ses parents dans soixante cinq ans, lui dit :

_-_Tout d'abord, avant de jouer, tu vas faire tes devoirs.

_-_QUOI !

_-_Je suis d'accord avec Harry. C'est encore frais dans ta tête, comme cela, se sera plus rapide et après tu auras tout le reste des vacances pour t'amuser.

Vu de ce point de vu, l'idée était plus alléchante et Tom se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa soeur se précipita afin de ramener la liste des devoirs qu'il avait à faire.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Harry qui l'avait suivi, ainsi qu'Amandine, avait descendu ses affaires scolaires dans la salle à manger et ainsi ils pourraient l'aider comme le ferai des parents. Tom soupira en voyant les devoirs qu'il avait à faire. En botanique il devait faire un devoir sur les filets du diable et leur environnement de prédilection et surtout expliquer les raisons de cela. En potion, il devait décrire les ingrédients principaux contenus dans la potion de confusion, leurs effets prit séparément et leurs effet secondaires. En métamorphose, décrire les différentes phases que comportent les transformations d'objet à animal. En Astronomie la lecture du ciel et les positions de certaines constellations et en enchantement, le sortillège d'allégresse. Et en défense contre les force du mal, décrire les créatures des tènèbres les plus communes.

Il soupira devant tout le travail qu'il avait à faire. Mais il cessa de soupirer quand il vit Harry prendre le livre de botanique et commencer à lui expliquer les choses. Le jeune homme lui expliquait avec patience et douceur sans s'énerver si Tom ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il fit la même chose pour toutes les matières, Tom était ravi pour la première fois, il comprenait vraiment les potions et à la manière dont lui avait expliqué Harry, c'était nettement plus facile. Ce fut deux semaines de travail intense qui étaient coupées de temps à autre par une Amandine qui apportait de gros gâteaux succulents. Le jeune garçon fit tout seul ses devoirs, car Harry et Amandine lui disaient que c'était plus glorifiant et que si tout était bon, c'est lui tout seul qui serait le bénéficiaire des félicitations et non un autre. Tom avait compris et quand les deux semaines furent terminées, tous ses devoirs étaient achevés et posés sur son bureau. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé, Amandine lui dit :

_-_Bien, maintenant, à part quelques petites révisions de temps à autre, tu vas pouvoir passer ton temps à t'amuser.

Harry fit apparaître des fusils à eau en plastique qu'il donna à Amandine et à Tom. Puis lui-même pointant sa baguette sur eux, il déclenchant une terrible bataille d'eau. Leurs rires résonnaient dans le domaine et leurs voisins se demandèrent la raison. Les Potter étaient en train de faire une réception quand l'un des sorciers vit la femme et l'enfant asperger l'homme qui explosa de rire et se défendait comme il le pouvait. En plus des trois humains, il y avait des animaux qui jouaient dans le parc. C'était vraiment le paradis. Il se tourna vers ses hôtes et demanda :

_-_Qui est cette famille ?

Le maître de maison observa avec mépris les voisins qui jouaient comme des enfants et répliqua :

_-_Les Evans. Elle est une moldue, lui un sorcier et l'enfant un enfant adopté.

_-_Etrange famille.

_-_Tsssss ! L'enfant est à Poudlard mais chez les Serpentard. Rien de bien ne sortira de cet enfant.

_-_Je crois que vous vous trompez. Cet enfant peut faire des grandes choses, et puis il a un bon environnement familiale même si ce n'est pas sa famille d'origine. Regardez-le, je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi heureux.

Les différents sorciers observèrent cette petite famille, mais quand l'un des enfants voulut se faufiler pour les rejoindre, les barrières magiques se mirent en place et le rejettèrent avec un extrême violence. Les sorciers étaient stupéfaits, la petite famille était à l'écart du monde magique, ils ne voulaient que personne puisse les embêter. Quand midi fut venu, Tom, Amandine et Harry déjeunèrent sur l'herbe. Ils dévorèrent le picnic que leur avaient préparé les elfes de maison. Quand ils furent bien rassasiés, ils s'allongèrent sur le dos et firent une bonne petite sieste, leurs animaux se couchant sur leur ventre. Tom était en train de caresser le bébé tigre quand il entendit une voix murmurer :

_-Mais ils vont partir ces longues jambes ?_

Tom redressa la tête observa dans tous les sens, puis il vit Harry qui le regardait et qui par un petit mouvement de tête lui montrait une couleuvre qui voulait passer. Harry lui dit :

_-_Tu es un fourchelangue, comme moi. Tu sais parler aux serpents.

_-_C'est vrai !

_-_Oui, et surtout ne le dit pas à...

_-_JE PARLE AUX SERPENTS !

_-_QUOI ! Mais c'est génial !

_-_... à Amandine, ni aux autres sorciers ! Soupira Harry en baissant la tête.

La jeune femme prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans une gigue d'enfer. L'enfant éclata de rire, de même qu'Harry en voyant que tout ce qui était mal vu par les sorciers était qualifié de super génial par la jeune femme. Tom se mit à rougir quand Amandine s'exclama :

_-_Je suis vraiment heureuse et fière de savoir que tu as un don aussi rare. Mais Harry a raison, tu ne dois le dire à personne, ils seraient morts de jalousie et ils risqueraient de te traiter en paria. Ne le dis qu'à une personne en qui tu peux avoir toute confiance.

_-_D'accord.

Il surprit un étrange regard entre Amandine et Harry. Il sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

_-_Bien. Tu dois savoir que je t'adore, je t'aime comme si tu étais mon frère ou même mon propre fils.

_-_Je le sais. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas adopté !

_-_Il est malin ce petit. Se moqua gentiment Harry.

_-_Voilà. Tu sais qu'avec la magie, tu peux faire n'importe quoi. Et bien, Harry et moi ne sommes pas de cette époque. C'est par magie que nous sommes arrivés ici, parce que je voulais te retrouver. Un sorcier puissant de notre époque nous a amené ici.

_-_Tu viens du futur ?

_-_Oui. Et il y a un mais !

_-_C'est quoi ?

_-_La magie a ses limites et pour nous, la limite est le temps. Le sort n'est pas définitif et nous repartirons le dernier jour de ta dernière année à Poudlard.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner. Pas maintenant.

_-_Non, pas maintenant. A la fin de ta septième année. N'aies crainte, tu auras dix huit ans à la fin de ta dernière année. Tu seras plus vieux que maintenant et tu n'auras plus besoin de nous, car tu seras indépendant. Et puis, tu seras assez vieux pour créer ta propre famille. Et puis n'oublie pas que nous nous reverrons dans soixante cinq ans.

_-_Vous allez me manquer.

_-_Nous ne partons pas maintenant, mais je préfère te prévenir, afin que tu ne sois pas pris par surprise.

_-_C'est dans longtemps alors ?

_-_Oui, dans longtemps et après, nous nous retrouverons plus tard. Ce ne sera pas un adieu, mais juste un au revoir très long.

_-_J'ai eu peur que se soit à jamais.

_-_Oh! Que non, mais tu seras un vieil homme et nous ne serons tout jeune par rapport à toi.

Tom les serra contre lui et murmura :

_-_Je vous aimerai toujours et vous serez fier de moi.

_-_Nous le sommes déjà.

Tom eut un sourire immense et pour lui, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Cet été là, fut le meilleur, il avait terminé rapidement tous ses devoirs et ensuite, il avait eut tout son temps libre pour jouer avec ses parents adoptifs. Il était heureux qu'ils lui aient fait assez confiance pour lui dire toute la vérité et il voulait être digne de cette confiance. Malheureusement pour Tom, il découvrit pour la première fois de sa vie que le temps passait très vite quand on s'amusait. Et avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le 1er septembre était déjà arrivé et avec lui le retour à Poudlard.

Ce soir là, il fit à regret ses bagages, ne voulant pas retourner dans cette école, mais rester avec ses parents. Il pleura toute la nuit ainsi que le lendemain, même s'il cachait ses larmes. Il fit ses au revoir à tout le monde, y comprit Margaret, Ivon et Ivan. Puis, la voiture quitta le domaine qui murmura :

_-Au revoir, jeune maître !_

Là, se fut la parole de trop et Tom fondit en larme, il ne vit pas qu'Amandine avait énormément de mal à ne pas pleurer. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande ville de Londres, les moldus regardèrent avec stupéfaction cette voiture d'un autre temps se garer. Harry alla chercher un chariot, puis installa les malles de Tom dessus ainsi que la cage de sa chouette et de son chat. Toute la petite famille alla vers la voie neuf trois quart en faisant attention à ne pas être remarquée par les moldus. Amandine murmura :

_-_Dire qu'il y a deux mois je te serrai contre moi et je t'annonçais que tu viendrais vivre avec nous.

_-_Oui.

Tous les trois entrèrent dans le train rouge et installèrent les bagages du jeune garçon. Sur la banquette, Amandine plaça les cages des deux animaux, puis Harry et elle descendirent suivit de près par Tom qui avait l'air vraiment plus qu'intéressé par le train et leur tournait le dos. Puis brusquement, il se retourna et se jeta au cou d'Harry. Le jeune homme était stupéfait, puis referma ses bras sur le corps de celui qui serait la perte de sa famille et le serra fort contre lui. Il tentait de retenir ses sanglots, il était triste à l'idée de voir quitter cet enfant qui avait illuminé sa maison. Tom pleurait sans retenu dans ses bras et murmura ce qu'il avait toujours voulu dire à quelqu'un :

_-_Je t'aime,... papa.

Harry dit en embrassant le haut de la tête de Tom :

_-_Surtout ne dit pas aux autres que tu peux parler aux serpents, ils risqueraient de mal le prendre.

_-_Oui, papa.

_-_J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme cela, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi un peu mon travail de père de substitution.

Tom quitta l'étreinte d'Harry, se tourna ensuite vers Amandine et lui dit en reniflant pitoyablement :

_-_Je sais que tu voudrais n'être que ma soeur, et je le voulais au début. Mais maintenant, pour moi, tu es ma mère.

_-_Alors c'est ce que je serai. Répondit la jeune femme en le serrant fort contre elle.

Tom les embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis entra dans le train et regarda avec tristesse le quai s'éloigner. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et fit de grand geste vers ses parents. Il eut un sourire à travers ses larmes quand il vit les deux adultes les lui renvoyer avec des baiser pour Amandine. Quand Londres fut loin, il s'assit lourdement sur la banquette et observa stupidement celle en face de lui. Il ne réagit même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Franck Potter. Ce dernier s'exclama un peu méchamment :

_-_Alors...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tom pleurait à chaudes larmes. Franck ne savait plus quoi faire et lui demanda très intrigué :

_-_Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_-_Je ne sais même pas. J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Alors pourquoi je suis triste à en pleurer ? Sanglota Tom.

Franck le regardait avec stupéfaction et lui dit :

_-_Mais c'est normal. Tu es triste parce que ta famille te manque. Tu n'as jamais ressenti cela ?

_-_Non. Renifla Tom. C'est la première fois que j'ai une famille. Je n'en avais pas avant. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Le directeur de l'orphelinat me battait parce que j'étais un sorcier.

Franck le regardait avec horreur, il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'enfant en face de lui avait été aussi mal traité. Il regretta tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait l'année dernière. Il se rappela du dernier jour des cours, la nouvelle famille de Tom était allée sur le chemin de traverse et Franck, curieux, lui demanda :

_-_Je... je voudrais savoir, vous avez fait quoi au Chemin de Traverse ?

Tom eut un grand sourire et lui raconta :

_-_Ma mère m'a acheté la moitié de la ménagerie magique. Mon père a failli faire une attaque cardiaque quand il a vu tous les paquets, surtout quand elle l'a utilisé pour ramener les animaux à la maison.

_-_Tu es heureux, avec eux.

_-_Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

Franck regarda les cages et lui dit :

_-_Tu sais que tu n'as le droit qu'à un seul animal !

_-_Essaie de forcer ma mère. D'après mon père, elle a rossé un sorcier et sans utiliser la magie. Alors mon père qui a un caractère bien trempé face à ma mère, c'est atroce, ils se sont disputés pendant plus de vingt cinq minutes. Je n'ai jamais eut aussi honte de ma vie.

Franck éclata de rire devant la tête de son vis à vis. Tom libéra son chaton qui s'amusa immédiatement après avec la main de Franck. Le jeune gryffondor se mit aussi à jouer avec le chaton tout en observant Tom lire un livre dont le titre était : Magie noire à Brest. Il lui demanda :

_-_C'est quoi ce livre ?

_-_C'est à ma mère, c'est bizarre. C'est un livre moldu.

_-_C'est pas un livre de magie noire ?

_-_Oh non, c'est un roman. De toute façon, mon père trouve qu'il est stupide de sectariser la magie comme cela. Lui il pense que la magie est neutre, mais que se sont les intentions qui sont derrière le sort qui rende la magie noire ou blanche.

Les deux jeunes commencèrent à discuter de la magie, mais ils furent interrompus quand des gryffondors pénétrèrent dans le compartiment de Tom et regardèrent avec mépris le jeune serpentard qui comprit que la fragile paix entre lui et Franck arrivait déjà à sa fin. Il soupira lourdement et attendit la suite. Franck demanda aux gryffondors :

_-_Bonjour les amis, on peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

_-_Franck, pourquoi tu restes avec ce serpent ?

Tom ressortit son livre et allait continuer à le lire quand Franck répondit :

_-_Nous apprenons à nous connaître. Après tout, nous sommes voisins.

Le jeune serpentard fit un sourire timide à Franck tandis que l'un des importuns s'étranglait :

_-_Voi... voisins ?

_-_Oui. Répondit calmement Tom.

_-_On t'a pas parlé Riddle ! Rugit le gryffondor.

_-_Evans ! Rectifia Tom.

_-_QUOI !

_-_On ne dit pas quoi, on dit comment ! Remarqua Tom avec un léger sourire.

Son nouveau voisin pouffa de rire en voyant le jeune serpentard remettre gentiment Victor Weasley à sa place. Le rouquin fou de rage se tourna vers Franck et lui posa un ultimatum :

_-_Potter, c'est simple. C'est lui ou nous !

_-_De véritables amis ne m'auraient pas ordonné de choisir. Répliqua Franck écoeuré.

Tom ne voulant pas que le jeune garçon ait des problèmes tenta de calmer le jeu et murmura :

_-_Tu devrais peut-être...

_-_Tom, je pensais avoir de véritables amis. Mais tout ce qui leur importe, c'est la richesse et l'influence de ma famille.

_-_Les Potter sont influents ?

_-_Bien sûr sale serpentard ! Cracha Weasley.

_-_Je ne suis pas sale, j'ai pris une douche ce matin. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, d'après l'odeur qui se dégage de ta personne.

Franck éclata de rire...

A Suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

...-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as parlé gentiment pour la première fois ? Demanda un beau jeune homme de dix huit ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pourpres scintillant de joie de vivre.

_-_Oui, la tête de Victor quand tu lui as dit qu'il puait le bouc. Répliqua un jeune homme d'à peu près du même âge qui avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

_-_Ça c'est terminé en un pugilat monstrueux. Il a fallu que les Aurors, dans le train, nous séparent, les sorts partaient dans tous les sens. Je me rappelle que l'un des aurors s'est retrouvé avec un sort furonculus.

_-_AHAHAHAHAH ! Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Surtout quand ta mère a reçu la lettre de Poudlard.

_-_Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai jamais eut aussi honte de toute ma vie. Soupira Tom en passant la main sur son visage avec un air catastrophé.

**Flash Back**

Les élèves encore un peu endormis tentaient de se réveiller devant un bon petit déjeuner, quand un hibou noir apparut avec, dans son bec, une enveloppe rouge. Le hibou se posa devant Franck qui était d'une merveilleuse couleur grise. Il ouvrit la lettre et la voix froide, voir même carrément polaire de William Potter en sortit :

_-_FRANCK WILLIAM POTTER, TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE POTTER ! TE BATTRE COMME UN MISERABLE MOLDU. ET EN PLUS ATTAQUER UN AUROR ! SI JAMAIS TU RECOMMENCES, JE M'OCCUPERAI PERSONNELLEMENT DE TON EDUCATION !

Franck était blême et tremblait de terreur. Son père n'était pas quelqu'un de comode, voir même de particulièrement froid et sadique. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard désolé de son nouvel ami. Lui, au moins, il ne risquait rien de ses parents. Soudain tous entendirent des cris venant des couloirs, les professeurs se levèrent craignant une attaque de Grindenwald et sursautèrent quand les portes furent défoncées par le corps massif du consierge qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'homme qui arborait un magnifique oeil au beurre noir, puis vers la silhouette qui avançait rapidement vers la Grande Salle. Franck vit Tom blêmir et chercher un endroit où se cacher, mais trop tard, car Amandine claqua les portes empêchant quiconque de sortir. Elle regarda les quatre tables, puis soupira d'aise quand elle vit Tom qui tentait de disparaître. Elle fonça vers lui, suivit par Harry qui oscillait entre le fou rire le plus dévastateur et la fierté la plus grande. Amandine commença à scruter le visage de Tom, puis ne voyant que des hématomes, elle le serra fort contre elle en s'exclamant :

_-_Oh, mon poussin, j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru que l'autre malade de Grinbidule t'avait attaqué, ou pire, t'avait enlevé pour te faire d'horribles choses. Toute la Salle pouffa de rire au terme mon poussin pour la plus grande honte de Tom.

_-_Mais maman, on ne risquait rien, il y avait des aurors.

_-_Des quoi ?

_-_Des policiers si tu veux. Répondit Harry.

_-_Ah ! Ok !

Tom était mort de honte, surtout que toute l'école le regardait. Mais maintenant qu'elle était libérée de sa peur, il savait qu'il aurait droit au sermont. Et il arriva assez vite, mais pas comme les autres le pensaient :

_-_Mais regardes-toi, tu es noir de coup. Je ne veux plus te revoir dans un état pareil. Et je te jure que pour les prochaines vacances, je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton cas !

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva et s'écria :

_-_Madame...

_-_Evans, Amandine Evans, le mignon petit gars qui tente de ressembler à une tomate est mon fils, Tom Marvolo Evans et le beau jeune homme qui se dit que je devrai être internée à l'hopital psychatrique du coin, c'est mon époux, Harry James Evans.

_-_Heu... Êtes-vous une sorcière ?

_-_Non, je suis une moldue et fière de l'être. Bon mon adorable petit poussin, on te revoit pour les vacances d'Hiver. Tu ne prendras pas le train, on viendra te chercher ici. Pourquoi aller à trois cent bornes alors qu'on habite à trois minutes en voiture ?

_-_Mais c'est la tradition. S'offusca le directeur Dippet.

_-_Tiens, ça me rappelle qu'on a une tradition dans la famille du côté de mon père. Parmis tous les prétendants de la fille à marier, le futur époux est celui qui arrive à se détacher d'un bloc de ciment immergé dans un coin profond du fleuve, de remonter à la surface en évitant les requins et à retourner à la maison sans se faire flinguer par les gangs. C'est une belle tradition.

Tous observèrent avec horreur la moldue en se disant que les moldus avaient vraiment des moeurs étranges. Le plus amusant, c'était Harry qui la regardait avec une horreur non feinte. Franck venait de se rendre compte qu'en fait le plus mal loti, c'était Tom avec une mère moldue qui bravait tous les interdits pour le rejoindre. Quoiqu'il aimerait bien avoir une mère pareille. Il eut un léger sourire quand Amandine embrassa tendrement Tom, puis repartit non sans oublier d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre du concierge qui gémit de douleur. Elle allait lui faire vraiment la peau, mais Harry l'attrapa et la plaça d'office sur son épaule et repartit en tentant de ne pas entendre les injures que lançait sa douce moitié sur le concierge qui l'avait traité de sale moldue.

**Fin du Flash Back**

_-_Poussin ! Pouffa Franck en pleurant de rire.

_-_FRANCK ! S'indigna Tom qui comme son ami, entrait en septième et dernière année à Poudlard.

_-_AHAHAHAHAH !

_-_C'est pas marrant. Grogna Tom.

_-_Je voudrais savoir, tu as eu des problèmes pendant les vacances ? Demanda le jeune homme en se calmant un peu.

_-_Tu plaisantes ? Elle m'a appris les art martiaux pour être sûr que je casse la figure de mon adversaire sans que je sois blessé. Pouffa Tom qui se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

**Flash Back**

Tom tremblait de terreur en pensant à ce que sa mère lui avait dit en début d'année, qu'elle s'occuperait personnellement de son cas. Quand le directeur de l'orphelinat disait cela, alors Tom était tabassé toute la journée, voir même toute la nuit. Franck lui donna une petite tape amicale sur le dos et lui dit :

_-_Allez, ça va bien se passer.

Tom eut un sourire crispé qui disparut quand tous virent la petite voiture verte arrivée à tombeau ouvert. Amandine pila et Harry sortit en se frottant le front. Il s'était encore cogné la tête sur le tableau de bord. Tom aurait pu rire s'il nétait pas aussi nerveux. Le professeur de métamorphose observait avec attention cette jeune femme, elle avait une façon de parler qui n'était pas d'ici, mais... Il comprit immédiatement. Ce que faisait ces jeunes gens étaient dangereux, ils chamboulaient le futur, mais il devait y avoir une raison à cela. Amandine arriva devant Tom qui tremblait de terreur et au lieu de la claque, il se retrouva serré dans les bras de sa mère qui lui embrassait tout le visage et pire que tout, le chatouillait. Tom était terriblement chatouilleux et au bout de trois secondes, il éclata bruyamment de rire. Amandine, toute fière d'elle, le mit sur son épaule et repartit vers la voiture tandis qu'Harry d'un geste négligeant de la main rétrécissait les bagages et les mettaient dans le coffre. Franck regarda la petite famille partir tandis que lui était encore une fois coincé ici. Il ne revenait chez lui que durant les vacances d'été.

Tom frissonna de plaisir quand il entendit dans sa tête Ivon lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il adorait ce domaine, c'était sa maison, le lieu où il était vraiment à l'abris. Les elfes de maison lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue, puis amenèrent les malles dans la chambre de Tom en libérant les animaux qui pestèrent après avoir été transformés en petite peluche. Tom se tint devant Amandine prêt à recevoir sa raclée. Mais au lieu de cela, Amandine lui dit :

_-_Bien, nous avons deux semaines pour t'apprendre les bases des arts martiaux. Car, je veux que la prochaine fois que tu casses la figure à l'un de ses pouilleux de gryffondor ou d'une autre maison, il n'y ait aucune marque sur ton visage.

Harry observa avec stupéfaction Amandine, puis abandonna en lançant :

_-_Elle est pas vrai cette fille. Bon, je vais voir little Drack, lui au moins, il est normal.

Harry quitta le hall et laissa Tom entre les mains d'Amandine qui lui apprit les arts martiaux.

**Fin du flash Back**

_-_C'est vraiment un cas ta mère. Se marra Franck sans savoir que c'est ce qu'avait dit Harry cinq ans auparavant.

_-_Oui, mais je l'aime. Et je suis vraiment triste en pensant que c'est cette année qu'ils vont rentrer chez eux.

Franck qui était au courant lui dit :

_-_Tu n'as plus trop besoin d'eux, et puis maintenant, tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter. Et au moins un qui t'aidera comme toi tu l'as aidé. Franck devint plus sombre quand il se souvint le jour où son père l'avait accueilli chez eux.

**Flash Back**

Sa seconde année venait de se terminer et Franck était seul dans le Poudlard express, car Tom avait été ramené chez lui par ses parents qui l'avaient attendu dans la cour du château. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir, puis Tom était parti. Quand il arriva à la gare de Londres, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais vraiment pas. Sa mère le regardait avec tristesse et son père n'était pas là. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'attendait à la maison et ça, c'était vraiment mauvais. Il prit une grande respiration et suivit sa mère. Comme son époux, elle aimait montrer sa richesse et roulait dans une superbe Roll Royce Silver Ghost. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portail du manoir Potter, Franck entendit les rires de la famille Evans et regretta de ne pouvoir être là-bas. Il descendit fièrement de la voiture et se tint devant son père qui le regardait avec un rictus de fureur. Il lui lança le doloris et siffla :

_-_Comment as-tu pu être ami avec un misérable sang mêlé.

Il ne lui laissa même pas la possibilité de répondre et lui lança ce sortilège interdit une dizaine de fois puis quand son fils ne fut qu'un tas de chair tremblante, il le laissa tranquille. Mais Franck savait et sa mère aussi que cela allait durer toutes les vacances. Brusquement, William se tourna vers son épouse et son fils et cracha :

_-_Ce soir, Aurora changera de nom.

_-_Non ! Murmura Franck le coeur brisé sans voir son père regarder avec plaisir sa souffrance.

Mme Potter lui donna une potion pour réparer les dégâts occasionnés par le Doloris, puis lui dit :

_-_Va te promener, l'air frais te fera du bien.

_-_Bien mère.

Il se releva lentement, douloureusement, puis alla vers le bois des Potter, c'était toujours là-bas qu'il allait quand son père l'avait puni. Il séchait ses larmes de souffrance quand il vit Tom en train de regarder quelque chose. Il observa l'endroit de l'intérêt du jeune garçon et vit sa soeur, une belle petite brune de dix ans qui jouait avec un chat. Tom avait l'air complètement fasciné par la fillette. Tom était peut-être son ami, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche de sa soeur et donc, Franck lui siffla avec agressivité :

_-_T'approche pas de ma soeur ! Riddle !

_-_Evans... Répondit rêveusement Tom. Il soupira et murmura : Les humains ne peuvent s'approcher de créatures aussi féériques.

Franck Potter, venait de découvrir Tom le poète caché derrière le serpentard rusé. Il lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu as été chassé de chez toi ?

_-_Oh non, mais mon père veut que je me fasses des amis qu'ils soient moldus ou non. Il se moque royalement de leur origine, tant que j'ai des amis qui me fassent sortir de mon petit univers. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Avec mes parents on a entendu une dispute assez violente.

_-_Mon père n'a pas apprécié que tu sois devenu mon ami. Et ce soir, il va marier ma soeur à un Malefoy. A Ignacius pour être plus précis. Répondit Franck une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

_-_Lui ! S'exclama Tom avec horreur.

_-_Oui.

_-_C'est la pire ordure que la terre ait jamais porté, un connard de serpentard. Siffla Tom qui le haissait.

_-_Tu es un serpentard. Fit remarquer Franck.

_-_Je suis un serpentard humble et méritant. Répliqua Tom avec un air innocent.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Franck et Tom éclatèrent joyeusement de rire ensemble. Tom, rusée et prudent, dit à Franck :

_-_Je devrais partir.

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que tu risques d'avoir des ennuis à cause de moi. Et puis de toute façon, on est voisin alors on peut se revoir quand on veut.

_-_Tu as raison. Merci, Tom.

_-_De rien Franck.

Le jeune serpentard quitta les lieux et rentra dans sa propriété sans savoir qu'ils avaient été surpris par le père de Franck. Ce dernier qui considérait les sang-mêlés comme des sous-merdes et les enfants de moldus comme des créatures à éliminer, décida de faire regretter à son fils cette amitié naissante qu'il avait pourtant tenté de détruire. Cependant, l'épouse, plus que forcée, de William Potter sentit que le vent tournait et envoya à son fils son hibou. Malhereusement, Franck le rata et entra dans la maison. Heureusement pour lui, il le fit très discrètement et entendit les imprécations de son père et surtout les suppliques de sa mère :

_-_Je vous en supplie mon époux. Il est encore jeune.

_-_Il a osé me désobéir en se liant d'amitié avec cet Evans. Je vais lui rappeler ce qu'un Potter doit-être.

Franck blêmit brusquement surtout quand William s'écria :

_-_Et quant à notre fille, il est temps pour elle d'apprendre que les jeux ne sont pas pour elle. Je la briserai comme je vous ai brisé !

Franck se décida en un instant. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, prit sa baguette, puis fila dans le jardin, prit la main de sa soeur et lui dit :

_-_Aurora, viens. On doit s'enfuir.

_-_Pourquoi Francky ?

_-_Parce que Père veut me battre encore, et te faire épouser de force Malefoy.

_-_Non, je veux pas !

_-_Je sais où on peut aller. Viens, suis-moi.

Elle se releva, prit son chaton dans ses bras et suivit Franck en courant. Ils sortirent de la propriété des Potter et coururent sur le chemin vers le portail des Evans. Heureusement pour eux, Amandine était dehors avec Harry et tous les deux se disputaient quant à l'emblème qui serait mis sur l'immense portail en métal. Tom était à côté en train de rire comme un fou quand ils virent arriver deux enfants complètement paniqués. Amandine demanda :

_-_Margaret, baisse les barrières. Ivon, Ivan vous pouvez ouvrir le portail ?

Le portail s'ouvrit et les deux enfants s'y engouffrèrent essoufflés et épuisés, puis Amandine dit :

_-_Ivon, Ivan. Vous pouvez refermer la porte ?

Le portail se referma, puis sur ordre d'Amandine, les barrières les plus puissantes du manoir se mirent en place. Les deux enfants eurent un soupir de soulagement quand la jeune femme demanda à la propriété :

_-_Margaret, je te présente heu... vous vous appelez comment ? Vos noms complets !

_-_Je m'appelle Franck William Potter et ma soeur s'appelle Aurora Luthia Potter !

_-_D'accord. Margaret, je te présente Franck William Potter et son adorable petite soeur Aurora Luthia Potter. Et donc à part ces deux enfants et nous, tu receveras avec plus d'agressivité les invités non désiré et ils devront passer par la porte comme tout le monde. Et si des intrus pénètrent dans le domaine, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu pourrais leur faire, mais fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de trace.

_-Bien maîtresse._

_-_Merci, Margaret. Bien, les enfants. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Demandez aux elfes de maisons de vous amener à vos chambres. Traitez les avec respect, car ils sont libres et font ce qu'ils veulent.

_-_Merci madame pour nous accueillir.

_-_Nous avons entendu ce que c'est passé tout à l'heure et Harry nous a dis que des cris pareil cela ne pouvait être que le doloris. Et donc, vous êtes les bienvenus dans cette maison aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Harry et moi nous vous aiderons pour payer vos affaires scolaires.

_-_Merci madame.

**Fin du Flash Back**

_-_Salut Tom, salut Franck ! S'exclama une jeune femme blonde comme les blés aux yeux bleus de poupée.

_-_Bonjour, Gwendoline. Répondit Franck qui n'appréciait pas du tout la jeune fille qui osait marcher sur les plates bandes de sa soeur.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

C'est vrai quoi, la seule qui avait le droit de poser les yeux sur Tom Evans, c'était sa petite soeur, Aurora et non cette fausse Gena Rowland qui était plus attirée par l'immense fortune des Evans que par Tom en lui-même. Et il ferait tout pour que son meilleur ami la voit telle qu'elle était vraiment. Il eut une grimace de dégout quand cette espèce de ... posa son gros c... sur les genoux de Tom et osa l'embrasser. Beurk ! Ça devait être comme embrasser une limace. Comment Tom arrivait à nepas vomir ? Et dire que tous les deux sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans. Cette saleté était en plus à Gryffondor. Il la détestait et n'était pas le seul, Aurora pleurait chaque jour quand elle voyait le jeune homme au bras de cette pétasse. Même Amandine était prête à lacher Séti sur elle et en plus avec l'autorisation d'Harry. Séti était un basilic que les deux garçons avaient trouvé dans la chambre des secrets de Serpentard, quand ils avaient découvert que la mère biologique de Tom était la dernière descendante de Serpentard. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il découvrit que Tom parlait aux serpents. Franck avait accepté sans problème le don de son meilleur ami, car à force de vivre avec Amandine, il avait appris la tolérance et puis parler aux serpents ça épargnait plein de morsures. Mais à Poudlard, ça avait fait un foin monstrueux. Amandine, quand elle avait découvert que les élèves osaient embêter son petit poussin pour ça, avait envoyé des beuglantes à toute l'école où elle leur crachait leur quatre vérités. Tom était rouge de honte et Franck complètement mort de rire. Tom avait demandé l'autorisation à ses parents de garder Séti et ils avaient accepté à condition que le basilic ne tue personne avec son regard. Tom ravi était descendu dans la chambre et avait expliqué au basilic que ses parents venaient pour l'emmener dans son nouveau domaine, celui des Evans. Qu'il allait se faire chouchouter par sa mère. Le serpent avait accepté à contre-coeur et d'après ce que lui avait dit Tom, la rencontre Amandine-Basilic avait été mémorable.

**Flash Back**

Tom était en train de courir dans les couloirs sans remarquer que le professeur Dumbledore le suivait de très près. Tom ouvrit la porte de la chambre des secrets et courut en appelant le serpent. Le professeur de métamorphose avait un peu de mal à le suivre, mais il devint blême quand il vit que la chambre des secrets était réelle et que le monstre était un basilic. Basilic qui écoutait avec attention ce que lui racontait Tom en fourchelang. Le jeune professeur avait but une potion qui permettait de comprendre toutes les langues y compris celle des serpents et il faillit s'étrangler de rire quand il écouta ce que racontait le jeune serpentard.

_-Séti, tu sais la nouvelle ? _S'exclama Tom totalement excité.

_-Non, mais je suis sûr que tu vas me la raconter. _ Répliqua froidement le serpent.

_-Et bien j'ai raconté à ma mère que je t'avais découvert et elle vient de me répondre._

_-Je t'avais dis de ne le dire à personne !_ Gronda le serpent géant.

_-Tu ne connais pas mon père, il était déjà au courant que tu existais. _

_-Comment cela se fait-il ? A part mon maître Serpentard, personne ne le savait, même pas les autres fondateurs._

_-Ils viennent du futur et ils savent tout._

_-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'a dis ta mère ? _Soupira le serpent en comprenant que le jeune humain trépignant devant lui n'allait pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait dire.

_-Et bien, elle veut que tu viennes vivre dans notre domaine, que tu puisses circuler à ta guise dans le jardin et la maison._

_-Quoi ! Mais aucun sorcier normalement constitué ne laisserait un basilic se promener dans un domaine. _S'exclama le serpent stupéfait.

_-Ma mère est une moldue et elle adore les basilics. Elle a découvert une image d'un basilic et maintenant, il sert d'emblême pour le domaine._

_-Un basilic, un emblême ? Mais..._ Le Serpent était un peu perdu, il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa longue existence.

_-La seule chose qu'ils veulent, c'est que tu ne tues pas de ton regard. Si tu es d'accord, j'envoie un hibou et ils viennent te chercher pour te ramener à la maison._

Le serpent, s'il avait eu la possibilité, se serait mis à pleurer. Des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas et qui voulaient de lui ? C'était un miracle. Il s'ennuyait tellement, seul dans cette partie de Poudlard où personne ne venait jamais. Et voilà qu'il avait l'opportunité de revoir le soleil ? Il siffla tout excité :

_-Je suis d'accord. Je te jure sur l'amour et le respect que je ressentais envers mon maître Salazar Serpentard, que je ne tuerai personne de mon regard._

_-Super. Je vais chercher un hibou et je reviens tout de suite. _

Tom partit en courant, remonta à tout allure, alla à la volière, écrivit le message pour ses parents et envoya le hibou qui fila droit vers le domaine des huluberlus comme tous les sorciers l'appelaient. Puis il redescendit et en moins de trente minutes, fut devant le gros serpent, en sueur et tout essoufflé. Le professeur Dumbledor s'approcha et donna à Tom un mouchoir en lui disant :

_-Monsieur Evans, je suis sûr que vos parents seraient ravi d'avoir un basilic chez eux, mais comment mettre un serpent de quinze mètre dans le coffre d'une voiture aussi petite que celle de votre mère ?_

Tom sursauta violemment et baissa la tête quand il croisa les yeux bleus pétillants du professeur de Métamorphose. Le serpent qui venait de jurer de ne tuer personne de son regard observait les deux humains en attendant un ordre. Tom murmura d'une petite voix :

_-Mon père est puissant et ingénieux, je suis sûr qu'il saura quoi faire pour régler le problème, sans passer par le découpage d'un pauvre serpent sans défense._

Dumbledore et Séti pouffèrent de rire mais ils se turent quand le hibou revint avec la réponse de la missive sous la forme d'une beuglante :

_-_ON T'ATTEND DEVANT LE CHÂTEAU !

Dumbledore bailla afin de déboucher ses oreilles et demanda à Tom :

_-Est-ce normal que votre mère utilise toujours des beuglantes pour vos lettres ?_

_-Oui, elle trouve cela trop génial._

Là, le pauvre professeur éclata bruyamment de rire, puis se calmant un peu, dit à Tom :

_-Bien mon enfant, il faut sortir et avec ce serpent, cela ne va pas être facile._

_-Si, Franck va faire une diversion pour que tous les professeurs soient au même endroit et comme cela on va pouvoir partir tranquillement._

Le serpent se mit à siffler et le professeur découvrit avec déception, qu'il ne pouvait plus comprendre le fourchelangue. Il enjoignit son élève et le gros serpent à le suivre, puis sortit de la chambre. Le jeune professeur fut stupéfait quand il découvrit qu'il n'y avait personne nul part, mais quand ils passèrent devant les portes closes de la grande Salle, il comprit. Le jeune monsieur Potter avait dû bloquer toutes les portes et tout le monde était coincé dans la salle. Dumbledore éclata de rire et se fut en riant qu'il sortit dans la cour. Là, il vit la petite voiture qui attendait le serpent. Amandine en le voyant s'exclama :

_-_Wouaaa ! C'est génial. Il est super beau. Steuplait Harry on peut le garder. Regarde, il est tout trognon.

Harry se tourna vers le Basilic et lui dit en secouant la tête :

_-Mon ami, je te plains._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que maintenant elle va passer son temps à te chouchouter. Mais de toute façon, elle le fait avec tout ce qui a le courage d'entrer dans le domaine. Oh, une chose. Elle idolâtre les serpents, alors ne soit pas surpris si elle commence à te dorloter._

Le professeur observait avec stupeur le jeune homme qui dégageait une puissance magique incroyable papoter paisiblement avec un serpent géant. Le serpent regardait avec stupeur la petite moldue qui commençait déjà à le dorloter. Harry regarda le serpent avec l'air de dire : je t'avais prévenu. Tom se tourna vers le basilic et lui dit :

_-Je vais lui dire ton nom, sinon elle serait capable de t'appeler Basil le basilique._

_-Je préfère Séti. _Répondit le serpent en frémissant à l'idée de s'appeler Basil.

_-_Maman ?

_-_Oui, mon petit trésor ?

_-_En fait le basilic a déjà un nom.

_-_C'est lequel ?

_-_Séti.

_-_Oh ! Et moi qui voulait l'appeler Basil. Ben c'est pas grave. Hein, Séti.

Elle le cajola encore plus grattant un endroit particulièrement sensible du serpent, sous le menton. Séti se mit sur le dos et laissa la jeune moldue le chevaucher pour qu'elle le gratte plus longtemps. Harry soupira lourdement et lui dit :

_-_Amandine, c'est pas tout ça, mais on le met où dans la voiture.

_-_Mais, c'est tout simple. Tu réduis la voiture et tu la mets dans ta poche, tu rentres à la maison et Séti et moi, on fait le chemin en rampant et marchant pour moi.

_-_O.O'... NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! JE NE VAIS PAS TE LAISSER SEULE ALORS QU'IL Y A DES MALADES DE LA BAGUETTE PAS LOIN ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION. On part tous les trois.

_-_Alors, on y go.

Elle remit les pieds sur terre et faisant un geste vers Séti, lui dit :

_-_Tu viens Séti, on rentre à la maison.

Harry lui traduisit la phrase et le serpent suivit la jeune femme qui repartait en chantonnant tranquillement. Harry soupira lourdement, réduisit la voiture, la mit dans sa poche et après avoir serré Tom contre lui, partit en courant pour rejoindre sa femme, même s'ils n'étaient pas officiellement marié et que l'acte était un faux. Il la trouva sur le dos du serpent qui attendait patiemment le sorcier. Tom observa avec joie et amour sa petite famille qui venait de s'aggrandir partir vers le domaine.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Franck décida de montrer le véritable visage de Gwendoline au repas de répartition. Quand le repas commença, il se tourna vers Tom qui avait pris l'habitude de manger à la table des gryffondors une semaine sur deux, et lui demanda :

_-_Mais Tom, depuis que tes parents sont ruinés, comment vas-tu faire pour payer tes études ?

Le jeune homme le regarda avec stupéfaction tandis que toute la table des gryffondors le regardait attendant la réponse. Tom pensant à une blague répondit :

_-_C'est simple, je piocherai dans ton héritage.

Brusquement, Gwendoline se leva d'un bond, gifla Tom et hurla :

_-_Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je ne vais pas épouser un sans le sous, un roturier, un serpentard.

Franck se leva d'un bond, prêt à faire ravaler ses paroles à la jeune femme, mais calmement Tom lui prit le bras et le fit se rasseoir. Franck froidement cracha :

_-_Je savais que tu n'étais avec lui que pour son argent, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi ignoble.

Victor Weasley qui avait fait la paix avec Franck et avec Tom lui lança avec un regard écoeuré :

_-_Tu es la honte des gryffondors, et dire que j'étais comme toi avant. Heureusement que j'ai évolué, parce que j'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'étais.

Tous les gryffondors la regardèrent avec mépris tandis que Tom lui disait froidement :

_-_Ma famille est assez aisée pour racheter Poudlard, le raser, construire un château dix fois plus gros et avoir encore assez d'argent pour en construire cinq autres. Ma mère avait raison, tu n'es même pas digne de cirer les pompes de mon ancien directeur. Tu me dégoûtes.

Tom détourna la tête et son regard capta la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, Aurora Potter. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire ses sentiments. Alors il passait son temps à la regarder en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il était dans ses rêves quand Franck lui donna un coup dans les côtes qui le réveilla. Il sursauta violemment quand il vit à côté de lui Aurora qui lui faisait un doux sourire. Il devint écarlate, bafouilla une quelconque formule de politesse et tenta de s'enfuir en vitesse, mais la jeune gryffondor lui attrapa le bras et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Tom eut l'air d'avoir pris feu et c'est à ce moment qu'Aurora comprit le jeune homme. Tom Marvolo Evans était horriblement timide et préférait sortir avec une fille qu'il n'aimait pas plutôt qu'oser parler à l'élue de son coeur. Tom écarlate regardait stupidement cette main tenir son bras et avant de pouvoir bafouiller une autre excuse bidon, elle le tira vers elle. Tom fut déséquilibré et devant toute l'école, elle osa ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire depuis ce jour où son frère et elle avaient quitté le manoir familial pour celui des Evans, elle l'embrassa.

Elle eut peur que le jeune homme ne s'enfuit en courant et reste cloîtrer dans la chambre des secrets jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais au contraire, il prit son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Franck était ravi, surtout quand Tom, en relâchant la jeune fille, osa lui dire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire depuis le jour où il l'avait vu avec son chaton :

_-_Aurora, je... je... je t'aime.

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire ravi, elle avait enfin mis la main sur son serpentard et n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'assit sur les genoux d'un Tom écarlate et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Je t'aime mon Tommy. Et si tu me le demandais, j'abandonnerai mon nom, ma famille et même ma vie pour toi.

Tom eut les larmes aux yeux et lui murmura à son tour :

_-_J'abandonnerai ma famille si tu me le demandais.

_-_Et je ne le ferais jamais, car je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi, et puis j'adore ta mère. Elle est gentille comme tout et ferait n'importe quoi pour ton bonheur.

Tom, ressemblant à un feu de signalisation, l'embrassa tendrement et ne fit pas attention au grondement de rage venant de Malefoy. Tom fit rire Aurora en lui embrassant le cou et là, se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Malefoy se leva d'un bond, fonça vers les gryffondor et rugit :

_-_Cette fille est moi, alors si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui, saleté de demi-sang, laisse-la.

Tom calmement lui répliqua :

_-_Si tu ne veux pas finir en bouillie pour serpent, rejoins ta place, car Séti n'aime pas qu'on me menace, ni que l'on menace Franck et Aurora.

_-_Et c'est qui ce Séti ?

_-Séti, tu peux venir !_

Des cris résonnèrent quand un gigantesque basilic apparut tenant dans sa gueule une petite lettre noire. Malefoy devint blême et décampa vite fait de crainte d'être bouffé par un serpent de quinze mètre de long.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère vous a plu. Je ne voulais pas faire une fic trop longue, mais je ne voulais pas non plus perdre des informations sur la possible vie de Tom s'il s'était retrouvé entre les mains d'Amandine. j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant qu'il ma plu. Ma beta lectrice était en larme quand je le lui ai lu. Alors j'arrête de vous parler et je vous enjoins à lire cet ultime chapitre. Bonne lecture.

_-_

_-_

_- _

Chapitre 8

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tom caressa tendrement le serpent et ouvrit la lettre, la voix d'Amandine résonna dans la grande salle silencieuse :

_-_Mon poussin, j'ai une nouvelle assez triste pour Franck et sa petite soeur. Le manoir Potter vient d'être attaqué et bizarrement, il a refusé de défendre leurs parents. Monsieur et Madame Potter viennent de se faire tuer et... ouhhhh ! Ça doit faire mal ça. Y a un auror qui vient de se prendre un sort en pleine mâchoire. Aïe, aïe, aïe ça pisse le sang... Harry tu vas où là ?... QUOI ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! NON ! MARGARET ! Pourrais-tu empêcher monsieur-je-me-fourre-dans-les-pires-ennuies-toutes-les-cinq-secondes de sortir du domaine ? Merci... Oui, je sais, je suis une sale petite peste qui mérite des baffes et alors je suis fière de l'être.

Tous venaient de comprendre qu'ils avaient la retransmission en directe du combat. Tom ne bougeait plus et tous voyaient ses mains trembler. Il était terrifié, il avait peur que ses parents ne soient assassinés. Franck lui murmura :

_-_Margaret les protège.

Pendant ce temps, Amandine continuait à causer comme si de rien n'était.

_-_Tiens, y a moins de bonsommes en noirs... Quoi ! Tu veux ma photo vieux schnock ! QUOI ! TU VAS VOIR SI JE N'AI AUCUN POUVOIR ET QUE JE SUIS UNE MISERABLE MOLDUE! IVAN, IVON PULVERISEZ-LE CE SALE BATARD !... Ah-ah ! Alors ça fait de ce faire réduire la tronche par des statues en pierre hein ? Ça fait mal. Il a bobo, pobre victima !... Tiens, Tommy ! V'la t-y pas ton prof de métamorphose ?... Si, c'est Dumbychou !

Tom se tourna vers la table des professeurs et vit que oui, le professeur Dumbledore était absent. Il craignait maintenant pour son professeur.

_-_Et ben, on peut pas dire qu'ils font dans la dentelle dis donc... Et voilà Dumbledore qui lui décroche un crochet du gauche, upercute... Comment ça c'est pas de la boxe ? Et alors, c'est la même chose, y sont en train de se taper sur la gueule. En plus ça pisse le sang... Je crois que je vais ramener Ivon et Ivan, je n'ai pas envie de les voir morts. Ivon, Ivan, vous revenez ? Merci, vous étiez géniaux... Attends l'autre crapeau est toujours pas mort ? Mais c'est pas vrai ? Ça va durer combien de temps leur petit manège ? J'ai quand même envie d'aller au ciné et ils bloquent le chemin. Mais c'est vrai quoi ? Ils auraient pu continuer à s'entretuer dans le domaine Potter au lieu de squatter le portail... Ah ! Le mage noir à petits pois à l'air d'avoir des difficultés... Beurk, y a des morceaux de Grinbidule sur le Portail. HEY, VOUS POURRIEZ NETTOYER MERDE !... Quoi vous avez sauvé le monde ! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE, VOUS AVEZ DEGUEULASSE MON PORTAIL LA !

Tous les élèves et les professeurs hurlèrent de joie en comprenant que le mage noir Grindenwald venait de passer l'arme à gauche. Tom soupira de soulagement, de même que les enfants Potter. Leurs parents morts, ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur vie. Tom éclata bruyamment de rire quand Amandine siffla :

_-_HEY, espèce ce gros dégueulasse, est-ce que je dégueule sur votre porte moi ? Non alors nettoyez ça tout de suite... QUOI ? MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE QUE VOUS SOYEZ LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE. VOUS POURRIEZ ÊTRE LA REINE D'ANGLETERRE EN PERSONNE QUE JE LUI ORDONNERAI QUAND MÊME DE NETOYER SES MERDES ! ALORS NETTOYEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE, VIEUX PECNAUD !... COMMENT CA TOUT LE MONDE M'ENTEND ? Et bien si tout le monde m'entend je veux dire que le ministre de la Magie est une POULE MOUILLEE ET I...

Brusquement la lettre noire s'évapora, ayant dépassé son temps d'audience, avant la fin du commentaire. Tom embrassa Séti sur le museau et lui dit :

_-Merci mon Séti, merci d'être là et d'avoir apporté la lettre. Je voudrais que tu restes ici. Avec tous les aurors dans le coin, tu risques de te faire tuer et ma mère risque de devenir complètement dingue._

Le serpent siffla de rire et partit se cacher dans la chambre des secrets en attendant que ça se calme. Trente minutes plus tard arriva le Ministre de la Magie suivit par une Amandine particulièrement remontée contre lui, de même qu'un Harry fou de rage qui le menaçait ouvertement de le réduire en purée. Le ministre ordonna à Tom.

_-_Où est votre serpent Evans !

_-_Tatoué sur mon bras !

_-_QUOI ! Je t'avais interdit de te faire tatouer. Beugla Amandine tandis que Tom se recroquevilla sur son siège.

_-_Mais regarde-le au moins.

Tom retira sa robe, le haut de son uniforme et montra à sa mère un serpent qui entourait son bras et surtout qui lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Aurora se mit à baver sur les biceps puissants de son futur mari. Amandine le scruta sur toutes les coutures et lui demanda :

_-_Tu ne t'ai pas fait tatouer le nom de l'autre greluche ?

_-_Non. Oh, je voudrais te présenter ma petite amie, Aurora. répondit Tom en lui présentant officiellement sa petite amie qui, ils l'espèraient tous, seraient aussi sa femme.

_-_Alors la blonde avec le QI d'une huitre c'est terminé ? Demanda Amandine ravie que son fils soit avec Aurora.

_-_Oui, définitivement.

_-_Parfait. Alors bienvenue dans la famille, Aurora.

_-_Où est ce serpent ! Beugla le Ministre.

_-_Vous êtes toujours là vous ? Le pleutre qui se cache derrière un Auror ? Dégagez où je vous démolis la tronche.

_-_Essayez pour voir.

_-_D'accord !

POUF, PAAAAAAAF !

Tous observèrent avec stupéfaction la moldue casser la figure au Ministre de la Magie. Harry soupira lourdement, puis d'un geste de la main soigna le ministre et lui fit oublier toute la conversation y comprit le fait d'avoir vu un serpent de quinze mètre ramper vers Poudlard. Les aurors survivants ramenèrent le ministre à Londres tandis qu'Harry allait chercher Séti et le ramener à la maison. Après une grosse embrassade, Amandine, Harry et Séti retournèrent dans le domaine des Evans. Tom les observa partir et eut un léger sourire. Comme sa mère le lui avait dit des années auparavant, il se sentait moins dépendant d'eux, il se sentait plus fort et puis, il leur ferait ses adieux le jour de la remise des diplômes.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les jours étaient passés, entraînant l'arrestation des derniers serviteurs de Grindenwald. Pour Tom, le temps allait trop vite, il devenait de plus en plus renfermé, de plus en plus sombre à mesure que le jour de la remise des diplômes approchait. Un jour, Franck le prit à part et lui demanda :

_-_Tom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Quand je les retrouverai, leur histoire aura changé et ils ne se rappelleront pas de moi.

_-_Hé bien, si c'est le cas, je sens que deux vieux marieurs vont se mettre ensemble pour les mettre en couple et assister à leur véritable mariage. Répondit Franck avec un grand sourire.

Tom le regarda avec une joie immense, il s'était vraiment fait le meilleur des amis et il lui dit :

_-_Tu sais Franck quoi qu'il nous arrive plus tard, tu feras toujours partie de ma famille.

_-_C'est normal, tu es mon futur beau-frère.

Tom éclata d'un rire franc et clair, puis il laissa le temps passer, rassuré sur ce futur si lointain. Il travailla d'arrache-pied, voulant rendre fier ses parents qui l'étaient depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, après avoir passé les ASPIC, il découvrit qu'il avait eu des optimals partout battant d'un point Franck qui n'avait pas autant révisé que le jeune Serpentard et s'était planté en Histoire de la Magie. Tom sortit donc major de sa promotion. Le jour de la remise des diplômes arriva et avec lui ses parents. Il était en train de dormir quand il ressentit une main douce caresser son visage, il marmonna quelque chose dans une langue ancienne et oubliée de tous puis cacha son visage sous sa couette. Mais la main recommença ses caresses le forçant lentement, mais sûrement à sortir du sommeil. Il ouvrit un oeil et eut l'immense joie de voir que ses parents étaient là et le regardaient dormir avec un sourire fier. Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans leur bras. Après les avoir embrassés, il fila sous la douche, s'habilla rapidement, puis revint les voir. Ils descendirent tous les trois et Tom alla à la table des verts et argents, car c'était à Franck d'aller à la table des Serpentard avec sa petite soeur toujours protégée par un petit dragon. En effet, un jour, Malefoy avait voulu la violenter, mais un Gryffondor était arrivé à temps, avait chassé le Serpentard et avait prévenu Franck qui avait prévenu Tom qui avait prévenu Amandine qui avait envoyé Little Drack avec l'ordre de cramer Malefoy s'il recommençait. L'infirmière n'avait jamais pu retirer toutes les brûlures du Serpentard qui fut défiguré à vie.

Franck cria de joie ainsi qu'Aurora quand ils virent les parents de Tom qui avaient été pour eux des parents de substitutions. La journée passa merveilleusement, puis arriva le moment tant attendu : la remise des diplômes. Amandine félicita chaudement Tom quand il eut son diplôme avec 140 pour cent de réussite, de même que Franck qui en avait 139. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient écarlates sous les applaudissements frénétiques d'Amandine, mais ils étaient tous les deux fiers de cette réussite. Quand tous furent passés, le professeur Dippet toussota pour ramener le calme, puis dit :

_-_Le temps de la remise des diplômes est terminé, je laisse la parole au préfet en chef et au major de promotion, Tom Marvolo Evans.

Le jeune homme se leva, alla sur l'estrade serra la main du directeur, de tous les professeurs, se tourna vers l'assemblée et vit que ses parents se tenaient à l'écart. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, c'était bientôt la fin, mais il avait eu le temps de leur dire au revoir et de voir la lueur de fierté briller dans leurs yeux. Ce jour était le plus beau de toute son existence. Il toussota un peu, puis commença son discour de clôture de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes :

_-_Bonjour. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, je me nomme Tom Marvolo Evans, né Riddle. Durant une grande partie de ma vie, j'ai vu les moldus comme des monstres torturant les sorciers. Pour moi tous les moldus étaient des malades qui aimaient torturer les enfants et tous les sorciers des monstres d'indifférence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, je rencontre une moldue. Elle était étrange, giflait les sorciers qui osaient en insulter un autre, trouvait que les... basilics... étaient des petites choses inoffensives et trop mignonnes. (_ Toute l'assemblée explosa de rire en entendant cela _)  
Elle était étrange, car elle regardait le monde avec les yeux remplis de curiosité et ne jugeait pas selon l'ascendance des gens ni la pureté de leurs sangs. Pour elle, tout le monde était pareil, il n'y avait aucune différence. Elle m'a appris la tolérance, elle m'a appris à toujours garder mon esprit ouvert, à ne pas le laisser être souillé par des préjugés. Elle m'a aidé à m'ouvrir au monde qu'il soit moldu ou magique, elle m'a montré avec l'aide d'un sorcier qu'il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire, mais que la magie était neutre et que seule l'intention du sorcier qui était derrière le sort comptait. Grâce à elle, j'ai vraiment regardé les habitants de Poudlard.  
Pour moi, avant, il n'y avait que cinq sortes de personne, les professeurs, les serpentards, les gryffondors, les poufsouffles et les serdaigles. Mais après son passage, j'ai découvert des enfants terrifiés d'être séparés aussi brutalement de leurs parents, de leurs mondes. J'ai découvert des visages derrière les noms et des vies derrières les visages, des amis derrière les ennemis et une famille dans cette école. J'ai découvert la joie d'avoir pour ami des enfants nés de parents sorciers ou moldus, d'être un sorcier, héritier de Salazar Serpentard qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe s'il savait ce que je suis en train de dire. (_Tous, bien que stupéfaits en apprenant que le jeune homme était héritier du fondateur, rièrent de la petite phrase badine qui montrait qu'il était un jeune homme comme les autres_) Dans cette école, j'ai découvert la joie de manipuler une baguette et chez moi de me faire taper les doigts avec. Merci maman pour les furoncles. (_Là, les rires explosèrent partout tandis qu'Amandine rougissait et qu'Harry ne se privait pas de se moquer joyeusement d'elle_)  
En tant qu'étudiant à Poudlard, nous avons été choyés et entraînés afin de contrôler notre magie, nous avons été protégés du monde extérieur et grâce au professeur Dumbledore notre sortie dans la vie adulte se fera plus calmement. Mais il nous faudra quand même être fort et prudent afin de faire les bons choix dans la vie. Nous avons la chance de changer les choses, de rendre le monde meilleur. L'avenir du monde est entre nos mains. Je salue la promotion 1945. On a gagné !

Tous les élèves de septième années se levèrent et jetèrent leurs chapeaux en l'air en criant de joie. Mais Tom observait ses parents. Harry et Amandine lui faisaient de grands gestes de la main, puis comme la brume chassée par la brise, ils s'évanouirent dans les airs. Tom ferma un instant les yeux et murmura pour lui :

_-_Quand je vous retrouverai, vous serez fiers de moi.

Le professeur Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

_-_Ils le sont déjà.

_-_Professeur, ils venaient...

_-_Du futur ? Je m'en doutais depuis l'apparition de Séti. Et le futur doit être bien chamboulé maintenant...

o

...Amandine, 23 ans, jeune expert-comptable spécialisée dans l'exonération fiscale de son état, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres afin de rentrer dans son petit appartement miteux qui contenait assez de place pour un lit, une télévision, une petite cuisine et summum du luxe, une salle de bain. Elle avait recherché d'autres appartements, mais ils étaient trop cher pour elle. Alors pour l'instant, elle y restait. Elle était en train de soupirer lourdement au pied de son immeuble limite insalubre quand... elle croisa un panneau publicitaire vantant les mérites du nouveau nimbus 2023. Elle le trouvait très moche par rapport à l'éclair de feu. Mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas.

La jeune femme allait pour rentrer dans son immeuble quand elle percuta un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année ou peut-être moins. D'après ce qu'Amandine voyait, il venait de fouarer son permis de transplanage, parce il lui manquait une oreille et sa jambe tressautait sur le trottoir. Là, brusquement, elle fut prise d'une crise de fou rire monstrueuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, alors que le jeune homme rougissait de honte et devait attendre les examinateurs. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils furent surpris en voyant la moldue appuyée contre le mur et qui riait comme une folle. Ils réparèrent les dégats du jeune qui grogna contre la jeune femme qui réussit à contrôler son hilarité et lui dit :

_-_L'imagination et le contrôle sont les deux mamelles de la magie, petit.

Tous les sorciers l'observèrent avec stupéfaction, car c'était une phrase qu'avait souvent dite le ministre de la Magie, Tom Evans. Il disait aussi que c'était sa mère, une moldue, qui le lui disait souvent quand il ratait un sort. Il disait aussi que s'ils entendaient une jeune moldue d'une vingtaine d'année le dire, alors c'est que c'était elle et qu'il faudrait l'emmener au Domaine Evans. Les sorciers furent heureux, car grâce au ministre Evans, les deux mondes, sorcier et moldu, c'étaient rejoins et à part quelques extrémistes qui s'étaient fait rapidement baillonnés, il n'y avait eu aucun problème. La paix entre les deux mondes existaient depuis plus de vingt ans. Les oubliator étaient une profession morte et tous préféraient se rapprocher encore plus des moldus et vice-versa. Les sorciers lui demandèrent gentiment :

_-_Voilà, nous avons un problème. Ce jeune homme a complètement raté son permis et il doit rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement, il ne peut transplaner ou utiliser le moindre moyen magique sous peine d'horribles douleurs, alors pourriez-vous l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui ?

_-_Avec plaisir, ça me changera les idées, après cette journée de merde.

_-_Merci.

_-_Venez, suivez-moi, on va prendre ma voiture. Y a rien de magique là-dedans, elle est cent pour cent moldue pour la plus grande horreur de tout le quartier.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, mirent la ceinture comme elle le leur demandait, puis elle fonça dans la circulation. Les sorciers commençaient à regretter d'être montés dans cette voiture, elle était un danger public au volant. En moins de six heures, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la propriété des Evans. La jeune femme sortit de la voiture et observa avec fascination, l'emblème. Il représentait une femme qui multipliait les grimaces, appuyée sur un E le tout entouré par un basilic et protégé par un lion. Voyant une sonnette, elle appuya sur le bouton et immédiatement, les protections disparurent, de même que les sorciers, qui retournèrent à Londres avec un petit sourire amusé. La jeune femme se retrouva dans un salon devant toute une tribu tandis que sa voiture retrouvait sa place dans le garage. Le patriarche de la famille se leva tranquillement dans le silence obtenu si brutalement et se plaça devant la jeune femme stupéfaite qui avait toujours le doigt tendu. Toute la famille Evans se demandait ce qui allait arriver à la femme qui s'invitait sans invitation dans leur fête familiale. Mais il ne dit rien et laissa faire les choses. Il ne devait rien forcer et devait laisser la potion agir. En effet, la potion de Voldemort avait un autre effet, celui qui l'avait bu, et ce malgré les changements de temps, retrouvait la mémoire en voyant un élément qui avait été changé. Amandine fronça les sourcils, fit un pas en arrière, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se souvenait de tout. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie et elle se jeta au cou du vieil homme en s'écriant :

_-_TOM! OH! MON TOMMY !

Il était loin le jeune homme fringuant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pourpres, maintenant, c'était un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc, mais ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et de bonheur. Le vieux sorcier la serra fort contre lui et cacha son visage dans le cou de sa mère, comme il le faisait quand il était jeune. Il sentait les larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues parcheminées par l'âge. Puis il se redressa et les yeux brillants, s'exclama pour la plus grande stupeur de la famille :

_-_Tu m'as tellement manqué, maman.

_-_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon ange. Ce que tu as grandi. Tu es devenu tellement beau.

Le vieil homme devint écarlate tandis qu'un petit rire s'échappait d'un coin de la pièce. Elle tourna autour de lui et lui demanda :

-Alors mon petit ange, tu as fait ce que tu voulais dans la vie ?

-Oui, je suis entré en politique et je suis devenu et, depuis maintenant quarante ans, le ministre de la magie. J'étais le plus jeune ministre élu et maintenant je suis celui qui est resté le plus longtemps en poste. Mais je pense que je vais bientôt démissionner, je suis fatigué et je souhaite rester avec ma famille et ma mère adorée.

Amandine le serra fort contre elle pour la plus grande joie de Tom, puis elle s'écarta un peu de lui, essuya son visage humide et demanda, en voyant tous ces visages étonnés tournés vers eux :

_-_Et bien, toi qui voulait avoir une famille nombreuse, tu es servi.

_-_Ils ne sont pas tous à moi. Même si je le voudrais bien.

Certains rougirent de joie tandis qu'un vieil homme aux yeux bleus grognait :

_-_Tu as déjà des enfants, alors laisse-moi les miens.

Amandine fut surprise en reconnaissant Franck, il avait vieilli et il avait plus l'air d'un grand-père gâteau qu'un puissant auror à la retraite. Elle se tourna vers son Tom et lui demanda :

_-_Et alors, avec la petite Aurora ?

_-_Nous nous sommes mariés quand elle est sortie de Poudlard et m'a donné cinq magnifiques enfants qui m'ont rendu très fier.

Cinq adultes devinrent écarlates, ravi de l'amour de leur père. Les petits-enfants et les arrières-petits-enfants et les arrières-arrière-petits-enfants regardaient la jeune femme stupéfaits qu'elle soit leur arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère alors qu'elle était plus jeune que leur arrière-arrière-grand-père. Amandine ne voyant pas la femme de son Tom s'inquiéta immédiatement et lui demanda :

_-_Et comment va-t-elle ?

_-_Elle est en train de houspiller Séti parce qu'il a osé ramper dans son massif de fleurs. Pouffa le vieil homme.

Amandine soulagée éclata de rire et se retrouva assaillit par un petit dragon, un gros griffon, un phoenix et un basilic tout couvert de terre. Elle ne vit pas à la porte une vieille femme qui pleurait de bonheur en voyant qu'enfin toute la famille était réunie. Amandine était triste, car elle ne voyait pas les autres animaux, mais elle se doutait qu'avec le temps, ils devaient être morts. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tous les animaux qu'elle avait chouchouté depuis son arrivé dans le passé jusqu'à son retour dans le futur lui sautent dessus à la manière des quatres premiers. Ils la cajolèrent et lui firent la fête heureux qu'elle soit enfin de retour dans leur maison, puis ils la laissèrent et Tom la présenta enfin à sa descendance :

_-_Les enfants, je voudrais vous présenter ma mère. Amandine Duprès dit Evans.

_-_Salut tout le monde ! Répliqua Amandine d'un grand geste entousiaste de la main.

_-_Maman, je voudrai te présenter mon aînée Christianne qui s'est marié avec Gabriel Snape et qui a eut trois enfants qui en ont eu à leur tour quatre, cinq et deux. Ensuite, Virginia qui a épousé Romulus Black et ont eu deux enfants et à leur tour en ont eu deux chacun. Puis Basil qui n'a pas trouvé l'âme soeur, mais qui est heureux comme cela et s'il est heureux, alors je le suis. (_Basil eut un sourire ravi, il adorait son père et le montrait dès qu'il le pouvait_) Voici Pénélope qui s'est unie avec Théodorus Weasley, ils ont eu une ribambelle d'enfants, mais je ne saurai pas te dire qui est qui, ils sont trop nombreux. Et enfin mon benjamin, Benjamin. (_Le vieil homme lui tira la langue et fit rire toute la fratrie_) Il est le seul à avoir épousé une moldue. Malheureusement, elle l'a quitté en donnant naissance à des jumeaux qui ont été la lumière de sa vie. Mon fils ne s'est jamais remarié, mais il a passé son temps à s'occuper de ses enfants. L'un d'entre eux a épousée une moldue qui lui a donné une magnifique petite Lily Evans.

Amandine sursauta violemment et regardant Tom, il lui dit :

_-_Oui, Lily Evans qui a épousé James Potter et qui ont eu...

_-_Harry ! Souffla Amandine en se souvenant de lui. Elle se souvenait de l'amitié, puis de l'amour qui les avait lié. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment mariés, car s'ils l'avaient fait, tout le monde aurait découvert la supercherie et Tom serait retourné dans un orphelinat et ça, c'était hors de question. Mais maintenant, ils le pouvaient, enfin, si lui le voulait bien sûr.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, aux yeux verts et au front exempté de la moindre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, se retourna et fit un sourire dévastateur à la jeune moldue qui devint écarlate pour la plus grande joie du patriarche. Lui se rappelait de tout depuis ses trois ans, depuis le jour où il avait rencontré son arrière-arrière-grand-père. Cela avait fait un choc à ses parents quand Harry avait serré son arrière-arrière-grand-père en l'appelant « mon fils ». Pourtant Tom n'avait pas eut l'air énervé, loin de là, il en avait pleuré de bonheur et avait expliqué à James et Lily l'histoire, son histoire, l'histoire d'un vieil homme amoureux de la vie qui chouchoutait tous ses petits enfants ainsi que ceux de Franck Potter. Plus d'une fois, les vieux amis s'étaient disputés à propos d'enfant. Et le plus amusant fut la fois où ils s'étaient violemment disputés ne sachant pas si les deux enfants en face d'eux étaient des Potter ou des Evans. Les deux jeunes les avaient calmé en leur disant qu'ils étaient en fait des amis de la famille, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ce jour là, tous s'étaient gentiment moqués des deux papis gâteaux. Franck et Tom regardaient avec fierté l'aîné de James et de Lily s'approcher doucement de la moldue. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et murmura :

_-_Encore une fois, tu avais raison quand tu disais que nous nous retrouverions.

_-_Mais j'ai toujours raison, je n'ai pas de magie, alors je compense avec mon intelligence supérieure. Répliqua Amandine avec un sourire.

Harry eut un petit rire, puis il enlaça la jeune femme, baissa la tête et allait cueillir les lèvres de son âme soeur quand la brebis galeuse de la famille qui avait épousé Lucius Malefoy siffla avec dégoût :

_-_Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas, Harry, pour oser toucher à une moldue.

Toute la famille allait s'insurger contre elle quand Tom les calma et leur fit un clin d'oeil amusé. Il lança :

_-_Vous allez voir ce que mon père m'a raconté sur ce qui c'est passé le jour où ils ont acheté ce domaine.

Amandine s'échappa de l'étreinte d'Harry, s'approcha de la femme et après un coup de boule, deux coups de poings et un coup de pied, l'envoya dormir dans le vaisselier qui se reconstitua automatiquement. Le mari voulut aller la défendre, mais face à Franck Potter, le plus puissant des Aurors encore en vie, il ne fit rien et laissa courir. Ensuite, elle s'assit sur son torse et la réveilla à grand renfort de baffes. La femme était terrorisée surtout quand Amandine siffla :

_-_Je connais les 99 manières de tuer un homme à main nu et d'un geste je pourrai te transformer en véritable légume. Alors je te prierai maintenant d'avoir du respect pour les autres. C'est pas parce que tu as un nom idiot qu'il faut venir s'en vanter. William Potter était comme cela et cela ne l'a pas aidé quand Grindbidule est venu lui faire la peau. Et en plus, nous n'avons même pas présenté.

_-_Je... Je m'appelle Narcissa Malefoy.

_-_Enchantée, je suis Amandine Duprès, dit Evans. Répondit Amandine toujours assise sur son arrière-arrière-arrière petite-fille.

_-_Pourquoi « dit » ? Demanda James Potter ravi de voir que son abrutie de cousine ait reçu la leçon qu'elle aurait dû recevoir depuis longtemps tandis que Sirius Black son cousin préféré était avachi sur un fauteuil et riait comme un bossu. Amandine se releva et répondit :

_-_C'est très simple. Un jour que je me promenais dans le rue, et ce jour était aujourd'hui, j'ai failli percuté un pauvre petit garçon maltraité et j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour mon Tommy et j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps, avec l'aide d'un sorcier puissant, pour le retrouver avec Harry. Et là, pour avoir le droit de l'adopter on a fait croire qu'on était marié ce qui n'était pas le cas. On a pris le nom de famille de la mère d'Harry, parce que celui de son pére, Potter, était trop connu afin de ne pas avoir d'emmerdes avec l'administration. Et ainsi j'ai pu avoir mon Tommy. J'ai cru que j'allais arracher la tête de ce fumier de dirlo quand on a signé les papiers d'adoption. Tout simplement parce que mon Tommy était un sorcier. Quel vieil abrutit ! J'ai été ravie quand l'orphelinat, heureusement vidé des élèves, a été noyé sous les bombes et lui avec.

Tom eut un sourire heureux en retrouvant sa mère toujours tout-feu tout-flamme quand on parlait de son bonheur et de sa sécurité à lui. Harry lança un regard aigu vers Amandine et siffla :

_-_Pour pas avoir d'emmerdes, hein ?

_-_J'ai rien fait de mal !

_-_Mais bien sûr. Sauf que tu as débarqué dans l'orphelinat en pleine journée et devant les professeurs, tu lui as refait le portrait version Picasso.

_-_MAMAN ! S'indigna Tom alors que Franck, Aurora, James, Sirius et toute la famille Potter, Evans et Weasley étaient plus ou moins morts de rire. La famille Black était légèrement plus sombre que les Potter et les Evans, mais ils étaient aussi facécieux que les Evans, mise à part Narcissa et Bellatrix qui ne faisaient plus vraiment parties des trois familles et ne voulaient plus vraiment en faire partie.

_-_C'était qu'un con ! Clôtura la jeune femme qui se mit à siffloter innocemment mais les autres avaient compris qu'elle avait vengé son fils et qu'elle serait bien capable de le refaire. Les familles Weasley, Evans, Potter et Black venaient de comprendre pourquoi les deux patriarches des deux familles idolâtraient les fondateurs de la famille Evans, parce qu'ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour eux, y compris renverser la situation.

Et loin de là, dans un futur complètement révolu, un mage noir qui avait fait trembler le monde, un mage noir aux yeux pourpres rougis par des larmes de bonheur, un mage noir qui ne verrait jamais le jour murmura de sa voix aigue :

_-_Merci. Merci d'avoir changé ma vie.

FIN


End file.
